LA VIDA SECRETA DE TUS MASCOTAS 2 (V2018)
by Fanfic Corp. Animation
Summary: Max y Duke regresan a trabajar para la CAPOL de Italia, junto con Gidget, Napolincin, Mike, Franklin y Trevorlio a derrotar a la Verwofene, en un plan que amenaza a la humanidad
1. DATOS

NOMBRE: La vida secreta de las mascotas 2

La Vida Secreta de tus Mascotas 2 (Latinoamérica)

La Vida Secreta de los Domésticos 2: Los Mas Buscados (España)

DIRECTORES: Chris Renaud y Dan Houser

MUSICA: Alexandre Desplat y Dan Houser

HISTORIA: Sam Houser, Dan Houser y Luis Cook

PAIS: Estados Unidos / Japón

AÑO: 2018/2019

ESTRENO: 3 de agosto de 2018 (Estados Unidos, México, España, Italia y Japón)

31 de mayo de 2019 (Reino Unido e Italia)

7 de junio de 2019 (Estados Unidos, México, España, Japón y el resto del mundo)

CLASIFICACION: A

GENERO: Animacion, Infantil, Comedia, Acción

DURACIÓN: 141 minutos.

IDIOMAS: Inglés / Italiano

PRODUCTORA: Illumination Entertainment, Sony Pictures Animation

DISTRIBUIDORA: Columbia Pictures

ESTUDIO: Sony

PRESUPUESTO: $ 390,000,000

RECAUDACION: $ 18,740 (EE: UU, MÉXICO, JAPÓN, ESPAÑA, ITALIA Y JAPÓN) (2018)

Reparto

Lorenzo Jerald Patterson (Mc. Ren) como Max

Jenny Slate como Gidget

Eric Stonestreet Como Duque

Ned Luke como Harrison Mike "Da Santa"

Shawn Fonteno como Franklin ClintEastwood

Steven Ogg Como Trevorlio Filipni

Ellie Kemper como Katie

Daniel Craig como James Bond (007)

Ray Liotta Como Tom Bendeti

William Fichtner como Ken Bosenberg

Billy Joel como Ilay

Joey Lawrence como Napoleón

Jack Pearson como Napoleón Falso

Jimmy Sanderdini como Napolincin

Thomas Krestchmann como Profesor Zundagaf

Eddie Izzard como Miles Axelwel

Jean reno como le max

Dane Sendubi como Ritter

Steven Cogan como Otto

Eugene benedict como victor

Tress MacNeille como Sra. Kuwani

Sheldon Burry como Sr. Kuwani

Hank Azaria como el inspector Arthur Rosi

Mona Marshall como Rouse,

Franklin Rousseff como Jack,

Wendy Faint como Agnes,

John Faint como Scott,

Reparto

Max: Luis Cook

Gidget: Mónica Huarte.

Duque: Martín Campilongo

Mike Harrison "Da Santa": Claudio Serrano

Franklin ClintEastwood: Carles Caparrós

Trevorlio Filipni: José García

Napolincin: Fernardo Luigi

ILay Roger: Michael Cruz

Napoleón: Gabriel Jimenes

Napoleón Falso: Rodrigo Samuel

James Bond (007): Carlos Segundo

Tom Bendeti: Eduardo Wasveiler

Ken Bosenberg: Marcoz Filo

Profesor Zundagaf: Juan Alfonso

Miles Axelwel: Raul Anaya

Le Max: Gerardo Reyero

Otto: Francisco Guerrero

Ritter: carlos hernandez

Victor: Luis Bayardo

Sra. Kuwani: Angeles Bravo

Sr. Kuwani: Francisco López

Arthur Rosi: Federico Romano

Rosa: Luisa Rivera

Jack: Agustin Sauret

Katie: atasha dupeyrón

Anges: Erika Mireles

Scott: Humberto Benjamin

RESEÑAS:

TOMATES ROTADOS: Esta pelicula fue valorada en un 99% con 153 comentarios. Esta pelicula investiga un caso, serio, es un trama perfecto, un nudo intersante y una solucion para el mismo, tambien el interes en los partidos inspirados por la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Rusia 2018, y el camino para un entretenimiento durante esta pelicula

AUDIENCIA: fue valorado por la audiencia a un 92% de 1,893,498 votos con una calificación de 4.7 / 5

PREMIOS:

OSCARS EL ESPANTATIBURON:  
NOMINACIONES: 5  
Mejor guión original, Mejor pelicula de animacion, Mejor banda sonora, Mejor Sonido, Mejor efectos especiales  
GANO: 2 PREMIOS  
Mejor pelicula animada y Mejor banda sonora

GLOBO DE ORO:  
NOMINACIONES: 3  
Mejor banda sonora, Mejor pelicula animada, Mejor director  
GANO: 1  
Mejor director

RONNIE ANNIE:  
NOMINACIONES: 6  
Mejor pelicula, Mejor efectos animados, Mejor animacion de personajes (cinematográfica), Mejor direccion (cinematográfica), Mejor edicion (cinematográfica), Mejor Guion (cinematográfica)  
GANO: 5  
Mejor pelicula, Mejor efectos animados, Mejor animacion de personajes (cinematográfica), Mejor edicion (cinematográfica), Mejor Guion (cinematográfica)

BAFTA:  
NOMINACIONES: 4  
Mejor diseño de producción, Mejor sonido, Mejor efectos especiales, Mejor pelicula de animacion  
GANO: 2  
Mejor diseño de producción, Mejor efectos especiales

POR SU ESTRENO EN EL 2019, TAMBIEN PARTICIPARA EN LOS PREMIOS OSCAR O ESPANTATIBURONES, RONIE ANNIE, BTTFA, GLOBOS DE ORO Y EMMYS DEL 2020

CURIOSIDADES:

Mike "Da Santa", Franklin ClintEastwood y Trevorlio Filipini, Son Basados y hacen referencia a los tres protagonistas de GRAND THEFT AUTO 5 (2013)

Tom Bendeti y Ken Bosenberg, están basados en Tommy Verceti y Ken Rosenberg, uno de los personajes principales de GRAND THEFT AUTO: VICE CITY (2002)

Le Max, antes era ser el antagonista principal de la pelicula, siendo un remplazo de Max llevandos a todos sus amigos y su pandilla un problema que son buscados, Fue rekivido por Zundagaf y Axelwel, por distintas razones

En el título de españa: La vida secreta de los hogares: Los mas buscadores, no se eliminan el titulo, Permanencio asi, porque los Verwofene, eran los mas buscadores de la CAPOL, desde 1986, pero nunca lograron detenerlos, hasta en la trama de la pelicula

En un borrador de Dan, Sam y Jack, en el 2005, estamos buscando una idea para la secuela de Al-Qaeda, un éxito y una idea, una nueva aventura y los protagonistas. Max, Duke and Gidget a hiban a vivie a Badgad, Irak, pero se trata de un vuelo, y toma un Bankog, Thailandia, y luego se recultará a los agentes del mundo, luego a San Remo, y pasará por muchas páginas de La historia, hasta el final en el Vaticano.

San Remo, fue elegida en el lugar de Tailandia y el Vaticano, porque era ideal, Tailandia, habita más habitantes y no se permite a los perros callejeros en sus calles, ni siquiera es importante, sino en el lugar de Asia, El Vaticano porque , podian ofender a la religión del catolicismo, y fue elegido San Remo.


	2. DE QUE SE TRATA

Empezo en junio del 2018 en San Remo, Italia en un deposito en el puerto el grupo de CAPOL en Italia formado por Mike Harrison, Franklin, Trevorlio y Napolincin entrar a espiar a el grupo"verwofene" liderado por El profesor Zundagaf o "Z" por ordenes de Axelwel tenian planeado mas de 10,000 microchips para poner a los aparatos electronicos y cobrarles vida para luego destruir la humanidad, la CAPOL intentan robar pero son descubiertos, hubo una persecución terminando hullendo del lugar, luego Napolincin se reune en Niza Francia, junto con Trevorlio, Mike y Franklin y tomaron un acuerdo de reclutar a Max y Duke que ellos trabajaron para la CAPOL en el 2016,

Luego en Nueva York, Max se prepara para la última cita ya que planea vivir junto con Gidget y formar una familia, pero en la ultima cita llegando al apartamento son robados por Ken Bosenberg y James Boond y los envia a San Remo, Italia, tomando el avion aterizando en Riviera Aiport, pasando por sus mascotas de Ken, en la estacion del metro lo entrega a Tom Bendeti, y el los lleva a su casa en el metro a San Remo, luego en su apartamento Max, Gidget y Duke se preocupan, pero descuben que Tom es amigable, Tom ve el partido inaugural del Mundial Rusia 2018 Rusia versus Italia, mientras que Max conoce a sus padres, la sra. Kuwani y el sr. Kuwani, Max presenta sus padre a su novia Gidget y a su mejor amigo Duke, luego en una mañana Napolicin, llega y ve que estan ahi, Max y Duke no se sienten acostumbrados a vivr en una vida de clase alta, pero Gidget los ayuda a acostumbrarse, Max pausa la conversación para ir al baño, en el baño Max se encuentra con Franklin y le da la información, Max y Franklin salen y Max ve a Gidget hablando con Mike, Max empezo a mal interpretar, pero Mike le dijo que era de la advertencia y que no es su tipo Napolicin y Trevorlio llegan junto con Duke y les dicen el plan del profesor Zundagaf, y los recluta a los 3, Max emepezo a convivr bien con Mike, Luego otro dia, al terminar el partido Estados Unidos versus Suiza Max y Harrison apostaron y termino empatando 0 a 0, debido a esto ambos realizaron sus apuestas, Napolicin les manda a su primera mision, la CAPOL va a espiar al grupo Verwofene, y solo tienen poca informacion de esos microchips, pero Todos caen del tejado y empieza una persecución, que al final Mike es atrapado, pero Max lo salvo, pero el fue atrapado, luego interroga Zundagaf a Max, pero antes lo discrimina como su primo el sicario frances Le Max, pero al final descubren que es americano, todos discriminan a Max porque es de america, pero Zundagaf, revela su razon y es porque era la mascota del presidente de Rusia, el viva feliz y como rey, hasta que un dia el primer ministro le da otra mascota y es un Gallo joven, Putin lo decidio adoptarlo pero aun no olvidaba de Zundagaf que Putin le decia Zejov, pero Zundagaf, decidio huir porque sentia odio y olvido por un "pollo" luego Zundagaf solo dice que cambio su identida de Aleman y cambio su nombre, (ocultando la identidad de Axelwel) Max de si lo revelará estallaria una bomba y le colocan una bomba en el collar de Max, que explota cuando Max revela todo lo que Zundagaf dijo, luego Max es encerado, pero se escapa y logra a llegar a casa, Max preocupado, no sabe que hacer, al llegar los padres preocupados pero Napolicin les dice sobre de la CAPOL, luego otro dia, antes del partido Italia versus Alemania Mike es secuestrado por Verwofene, y Zundagaf le otorga una apuesta pacifica si Alemania gana, La CAPOL tendra que rendirse, pero si Italia gana Zundagaf les entregara los microchips, Mike con dudas acepta la apuesta, luego Otto le dice que es un pastor suizo y Zundagaf, no lo cree, hasta que si lo descubre que Mike es un pastor suizo, Mike le dice la apuesta a Napolincin y Napolincin preocupado no sabe que hacer pero decide que ver el partido, Max intenta decir la verdad de Zundagaf pero se escucho un sonido en el detonador y Max dice que otra cosa y el sonido del detonador se desactvia, final gana Itali Alemania Mike reclama la apuesta pero Zundagaf no lo realizara porque es un pastor Suizo,Italia, es de Suiza, todos se asombraron a esto, pero Napolincin prohibe las apuestas y empezan a espiar, Duke se va a un pasillo abandonado, Mike en el puerto, Franklin en el sotano, Gidget en el atico, Trevorlio en un armario y Napolincin en la oficina de Zundagaf, pero esta vez Max decide acercarse una bodega y toma un fotografía y todos ven que es Max, todos lo persiguen hasta que al final los pierden, Zundagaf no toma otra opción mas que llamar a su primo que es un sicario Francés llamado Le Max para remplazar a Max y descubrir lo planes de CAPOL y terminar su relaciones y reputaciones, en la CAPOL Napolincin, Max, Gidget, Duke, Mike, Franklin y Trevorlio, descubren los escondites y lo envian a Tom, mientras termina el partido Italia vs España, con victoria de Itala de 3 a 2, Tom reviza las fotos y localiza que es en la bodega, luego La CAPOL van al escondite de Zundagaf, Y van a la bodega obteniendo maxima seguridad, Logran y entran en la caja fuerte, pero tiene una huella y creen que solo la huella de Zundagaf lo puede registrar, todos tuvieron que regresar pero antes Max descubre que estan usando las computadoras y probando las maquinas con chip y al final sale con éxito, Napolincin les decia de eso se hablaba, pero todos se fueron antes de ser descubiertos, pero Max es secuestrado y remplazado por Lee Max Mientras Zundagaf recibe una llamada de Axelwel y le pregunta su proceso pero al final estan en retrasos pero deciden activar el 15 de Julio, luego Zundagaf le informa a los demas, pero Ritter surgiere secuestrar a animales debiles para hacer los trabajos, Zundagaf lo aprueba, empiezan a secuestrar animales debiles para robar aparatos electodomesticos y otros para colocar los chips a los apartatos electrodemesticos, la CAPOL buscan una manera, los chips fueron usados por los aparatos electrodomésticos, mientras Lee se pasa por Max, Duke surgiere colocar un chip con un virus, en el centro de las computadoras controladoras para luego fallar el sistema y los aparatos perder el control y apagarse, Napolincin acepta la idea de Duke, Lee descubre los planes de la CAPOL Luego Lee empieza a odiar a Harrison por lo mismo, Harrison lo intenta tranquilizarlo, Gidget entra en esa discusión y al final Lee termina con Gidget y Renuncia a la CAPOL, luego Gidget empieza a tener sospechas de que es un impostor. Mientras Max esta en una jaula, Otto y Zundagaf llegan y le obligan a trabajar para el, pero Max se escapa y logra salir pero era dificil, al llegar, Gidget, Duke y Mike le interogan preguntas que Max sabe, pero el no los reponde pero Max llega y se confirma que es un impostor, Lee Max hulle de la CAPOL pero lesiona a Max, pero Napolincin llega y ve a Max herido, pero Napolincin, Gidget, Duke y Harrison lo curan la lesión, y Napolincin, Max, Gidget, Duke, Mike, Franklin y Trevorlio se reunen para encontrar los chips, Franklin tiene uno con información importante, pero logra sacar y dejar el chip vacio, Trevorlio tiene un tio que coloca virus en los chips el inspector Arthur Rossi, (Arturo Rossi en España) pero necesita algo de acambio, Max conoce al inspector por su hermano Ilay, el le dara algo a cambio, Trevorlio entrega el chip a su tio, mientras los demas buscan que le daran acambio y Max surgiere un almuerzo para Arthur, todos aceptan, en la tarde Max prepara el amuerzo y el inspector llega despues del partido de la semifinal cuando Italia pasa a la final derotando a Francia, El inspector llega le da la bienvenida Max, Max llega a la cocina y ve que la carne se quemo pero se idea ir a conseguir comida de McDonald's y pasar por sus platos, luego Arthur llega y pasa una biografía de tonterias de el y Max en una pequeña mision en diciembre del 2016 pero Arthur sale como víctima de los golpes, luego Arthur grita y Max le dice que no es humo, es vapor de las almejas al vapor, Arthur se va, y Max se va al McDonald's, luego Max y Arthur almuerzan pero Arthur tiene unas dudas, pero al final es convencido y le entrega el chip con virus, Luego en el partido por el tercer lugar que se juegan Francia versus Rusia, Napolincin planea junto con la CAPOL, y Max se pasara a Lee Max, al dia siguente en el dia, Lee Max es secuestrado por Franklin, Mike y Trevorlio, mientras que Gidget, Duke y Napolincin preparan a Max para pasar a Lee Max, luego Max entra en la reunion en una casa serca del monumento ai Caduti, Lee Max escucha los planes de Zundagaf, luego Lee va a las computadoras e inserta, pero es descubierto y todos deciden matar a Max, luego Max dice que es un problema, todos los demas de la CAPOL entran y empiezan una pelea, mientras Zundagaf empieza a activar a los aparatos electrodomésticos robots y salen del lugar y empiezan a neutralizar a las personas, pero las personas hullen, la policia de San Remo los dispara, mientras tanto, pasan en el SS 1 via Aurelia, y luego son rodeados por mas mascotas de la CAPOL de China, Inglaterra, Francia, España, Rusia, Alemania, Portugal, Mexico, Japon y Australia, y aparecen Ilay, Napoleon y Napoleon Falso, ayudandolos, por el otro lado los jefes de cada CAPOL de cada pais y James y Tom intentavan aniquilar alas maquinas mientras Max revela lo de Zundagaf y empieza a activar la bomba pero Max lo hizo para amenazar a Zundagaf, Zundagaf lo probo pero no funciono, luego regresa a la casa cerca del monumento deasctiva los robots y amenaza con muerte a Axelwel junto con muchas personas y aparatos electrodomésticos y al final Axelwel lo desactiva y lo llevan arestado, y La CAPOL cumplio con su mision con exito, luego Tom llama a James Boond para regresar las mascotas a casa, James le dijo dias anteriores a Kate y a los dueños de Gidget, luego son llevados a casa luego todos ven el partido final del mundial que al final Italia pierd ante Brasil y Brasil gano, mientras tanto los dueños de Gidget y Kate ven que estaban juntos y deciden juntarlos para vivr juntos, con esto los dueños de Gidget y Kate y su familia se llevaron una buena amistad. Y vivieron juntos


	3. PELICULAS

Inicia con el logo de Colombia Pictures y Sony Pictures Animation de 2018 con una música de fondo de espionaje, luego el logo de Ilumination Entertainment, luego aparece San Remo, Italia, 13 de junio de 2018, con una música de misión imposible, Napolincin, Mike, Franklin y Trevorlio entran al escondite de "verwofene", mientras salen los titulos Columbia Pictures, Illumination Entertainment y Sony Pictures Animation Presentan:

Aparece una pared siendo razgada con un laser y entran los de la CAPOL de Italia

vamos, vamos, vamos - Napolincin

Mike y Franklin les disparan dardos con tranquilizantes a los guardias

Está aquí - Trevorlio

Luego Mike abre con un láser la pared de metal y la entrada, luegp se hacercan añ segundo piso donde se puede ver el primer piso los planes de la Verwofene.

Muy bien, escuchemos - Napolincin

Jajajajajaja, estos chips daran vida a todo aparato electrodoméstico para matar a todas las personas, todo esto de acuerdo a tu plan - Zundagaf con asento ruso (mucho pronuncia la R)

Excelente Zundagaf, Quiero que prueben esos chips - Axelwel su voz es robotica

Luego ponemos un chip a una cámara rastreadora y eso cobra vida

Jajajajajajajaj, funciono! - Zundagaf

Lo hemos logrado, ahora muy pronto la humanidad caera - Zundagaf

Jajajajaja, bien hecho, - Axelwel

¿Que son esas cosas? - Mike

no lo se, pero esa cámara nos está apuntando a nosotros - Franklin y luego se ve como la camara apunta a la CAPOL

Alto, jefe esta apuntando algo - Otto

Todos son que Napolincin, Mike, Franklin y Trevorlio

Es Napolincin y la CAPOL, Matenlos - Zundagaf

Empieza un tiroteo con armas para animales que están colocadas en las espaldas de la correa

Vamonos! - Napolincin

Napolincin, Mike, Franklin y Trevorlio se van,

Tras ellos - Zundagaf

No dijo Traseros? - Ritter

Solo siganlo - Zundagaf

Corren elevando al piso uno teniendo disparos. El elevador y el trabajo y la ventana. Entra en el segundo piso y dispara, hasta llegar a un suministro de gas.

no tenemos salida - Mike

que hacemos? - Trevorlio

Ya se - Napolincin y deja una micro-bomba serca del suministro de gas

Vamonos - Mike

Pero adonde? - Trevorlio

Napolincin, Mike, Trevorlio y Franklin ven al mar

Salten - Napolincin

Luego los 4 se lanzan al mar mediterráneo

Alto retrocedan - Zundagaf

Y explota el suministro de gas, luego los de Verwofene ven al mar

Alto - Zundagaf

Creo que murieron - Otto

Baya, pero que forma de morir fue eso, ahora tenemos más planos - Zundagaf

Abajo del mar, hay un submarino que aparece y se vende de ahi hasta en Niza, Francia

Venta el titulo de

LA VIDA SECRETA DE TUS MASCOTAS 2

En Niza, salen del submarino y Napolincin, Mike, Trevorlio y Franklin se reunen

Diablos, ahora como le digo a Ilay? - Napolincin

Tienes que decir que hemos fallado por quinta vez - Mike

Tenemos una llamada de Ilay - Trevorlio

Luego, Napoleon atiende llamada

Otra vez hemos fallado - Napolincin a Ilay

¿Que?, Porque han fallado? - Ilay

Los aviones no se salieron como se esperabamos, una cámara que cobra vida por los chips de Verwofene, nos han apuntado a nosotros y nos descubrio - Napolincin

Creo, que tendre que decir a James las malas noticias - Ilay

Regreso luego - Ilay y luego corta la llamada

Jefe, no crees que somos pocos - Mike

Pocos, estas diciendo que somos pocos - Napolincin

Mike tiene razón solo somos 4 en la CAPOL de Italia, Mónaco y Niza - Franklin

Ellos son unos montones, son muchos, son mas que nosotros - Trevorlio

Es, sierto, - Napolincin

Luego Napolincin va cerca de una valla por donde está esta mar mediterránea

Que aremos, ahora que aremos! - Napolincin enojado golpea la valla y en un poste del par, cae una pagina donde dice Nueva York $ 250 Euros

Solo es un papel donde dice Nueva York. - Napolincin

Alto, Nueva York! - Napolincin

Luego Napolincin llama a Ilay

Vamos, vamos - Napolincin

A, que bien, Ilay tengo noticias - Napolincin

Cuales hijo - Ilay

Necesitamos refuerzos, para esta misión, somos 4 y ellos son un montón, no podemos contra ellos, neceistamos mas, - Napolincin

Muy bien, vere si ahi disponibles - Ilay

En Nueva York

¿Napoleón quieres ayudar a tu hermano de Italia a cumplir una misión? - Ilay

En Italia, siiii, me gustaria, en esas ciudades con calles de agua con un viaje romántico de canoa, o comer pasta en un restaurante ltaiano, y ... - Napoleón es interumpido por el borrador de memorias que Ilay le lanzo

Weeeeeehhhh - Napoleón

Como mar, Napoleón Falso, ¿quieres una Italia para ayudar a tu hermano Itaiano? - Ilay

Italia, wacala, ese país no me gusta, beben mucho ahi, y son unos olgazanes, e ir a cumplir su ... - Napoleón Falso como interumpido también por las borramemorias que tengo que ver con lanzo,

Weeeeeeeehhhhh - Napoleón y Napoleón Falso

¿Qué tengo que cuidar de mis hijos?

Pero, ¿quién puede ser? - Ilay

Luego ve en la repisa que tienen unas medallas de la derrota de RARS en Julio de 2016, y lee, Ilay Kuwani, Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Falso Solo, Max Kuwani y Duke de Liechtenstein y la recuerda de Max y Duke

Creo que ya lo sé - Ilay

Luego Ilay llama a Napolincin

Hijo, tengo buenas noticias, - Ilay

Cuale son padre? - Napolincin

Tengo 2 disponibles, pero vendran mañana - Ilay

Y quienes son hijo? - Napolincin

Luego, Ilay dice quienes son Napolincin, Mike, Trevorlio y Franklin se van al submarino

Muy bien, padre quiero a ellos mañana en San Remo - Napolincin

No te prepreocupes sobrino, ellos estaran ahi - Ilay

Despues de la Cita de Max y Gidget Y antes de ir a Uno de sus apartamentos Max y Gidget se despiden entre los dos apartamentos en una luna llena y Duque esperando en la entrada, Max nervioso pero tranquilo porque quiere proponerle matrimonio mientras se escucha una musica romántica

Qué hermosa noche - Gidget

Si, un Gidget ahi algo que debo decir - Max

Durante estos últimos 4 años, he vivido feliz, aunque no quiero separar y esperar hasta el día siguiente, cada día fue hermoso para mí ya ti, pero hoy te gustaria... - Max fue interumpido porque fue secuestrado y cambia la musica a acción

Max, Max! ... - Gidget es interumpida por James Bond

Max, Gidget, amigos donde estan ... - Duke es interumpido por Ken Bosenberg

Muy bien, los tenemos James, - Ken

Ahora, al aeropuerto - James

Ambos fueron en el carro negro de James, hasta llegar al aeropuerto

Ya en el Aeropuerto de John Kennedy

Los empacan con cajas con ollos, y la envidia a un avion privado de James

Muy bien Ken, todo esto en ti, tienes que enviar las mascotas a Tom Bendeti, residente en San Remo Italia, pero tienes que aterrorizar en el Aeropuerto de Riviera, Tom, el que necesitas, tener que venir lo más pronto posible, pero no tienes que ser descubierto por nadie - james

Entendio Jefe - Ken

Muy bien, buena suerte colega - James

Luego, en la página de James Ken, se abordan y se va a San Remo y se guardan a nueva york a las 19:35 y se muestra la imagen.

Luego, el avion va a comenzar a sonar la música de Auto Control de la red Branigan lo único que editado en el mundo dice San Remo y otras palabras pero que se refiere a la ciudad de San Remo pero el ritmo no cambia

Ken llega y se va del avión y ve a Tom

¡Tommy! ¡Buenas noches! - Ken

Hola, Ken bienvenido de regreso a San Remo, ¿Hasta qué punto ha visto en esta hermosa ciudad? - Tom

Vengo enviarte 3 mascotas de ordenes de James en Nueva York, necesito en una misión con tus mascotas en un nudo que se formaron - Ken

que?, James me dijo que eran 2? - Tom

que?, bueno, a si me dijo James, pero no se, creo que se confundio o algo asi - Ken

bueno, los llevare a mi casa - Tom

Muy bien tengo que regresar ... - Ken interumpido por Tom

oye ken, acabaste de Llegar porque no te tomas un descanso, ¡hoy empieza el mundial! - Tom

Creo que tienes razón, casi la mitad de mi vida no se ha vuelto a ver en San Remo, Ken, Ken llegó y terminó al final.

Si, me quedare amigo pero solo una semana - Ken

No te preocupes, no hay problemas con James, ahora vamos con mi posta, digo a mi residencia - Tom

Luego toman el metro que lleva el Aeropuerto a San Remo.

Ya en san remo

Llegó a la residencia de Tom, mientras que Ken tenía un apartamento, sin embargo, con un apretón de manos, mientras tanto.

Aag, estan bien, - Max

Si, pero donde estamos - Gidget

Si, creo que no me siento bien, después de estar en los aires - Duke

Pero quien podria ser, o podra ser? - Max

Luego imagina a T-Benni haciendo venganza junto con Edd Mulasky y Jimmy Fernández

O, no nos tienen la RARS! - Max y Max hace alboroto

la RARS, nooo, no puede ser, sueltenos! - Max

Pero, que, Max que son la RARS - Gidget

Amigo, recuerda que hemos eliminado, podríamos escapar - Duke

Alto, mes esta abriendo, porque siempre abren primero al protagonista - Max

Deben estar asustados, - Tom abriendo la caja donde Max esta adentro y Max empieza a ladrar y pelear contra Tom

alto, alto, no, no, no hay daño, escucha no soy de los RARS, de los mismos - Tom

Luego Max se detuvo, Duke dejo de ladrar y Tom lo levanta a Max

que extraño, te pareces mucho a Sra. Kuwani y al Sr. Kuwani - Tom

Que? - En la mente de max

Luego abre la segunda caja donde esta Gidget

Pero si es una hermosa pomeriana, pero que está haciendo aquí, debemos estar asustados, creo que no cometas un error James o algo asi - Tom

Luego Gidget se trata de Junto con Max, mientras que Tom abre la caja de abajo que es grande

no puede ser, eso se equivoco James o algo asi - Ken

bueno, tenemos que cuidarla, mientras James regresa - Tom

tienes razon - Ken

luego van a la tercera caja donde esta Duke

Debe ser un elefante - Tom

Oye, no soy un elefante - Duke, pero Tom lo escucho como ladridos

Debe ser enojado, - Tom

Abre la caja, y ve que es Duke y grita y mientras Duke se enoja

Aaaaaa! Un oso grizzlies! - Tom

Luego Ken entra a la puerta

Donde donde - Ken y ve un duque

Tom es un mestizo, no es un oso - Ken y Duke se calma

A, bueno, eso lo sabia, solo estaba comparando con un oso grizzlies - Tom

Si, lo mismo digo - Ken

Ahora inicia el partido inaogural - Ken

Ok, solo alimento a las mascotas y luego vamos a ver la televisión

Oh, vamos a tener la mejor comida de Italia y Agua, y cual es su problema - Tom

Luego ve los collares

¡¿Qué?! - Tom

Luego Tom acerca de Ken

Futbol - Ken al control y luego programa el partido

Oye Ken, no sabias que estas mascotas tienen dueño? - Tom

que?, bueno no lo se James me dijo - Ken

Pero si, ellos tienen dueño - Tom

Pero que es esto, que dirán sus dueños, seguro Jack Russell Terier llamado Max y Ese oso, digo Mestizo llamado Duque, hijo de una familia de clase y media, mientras que la pomeriana llamada Gidget es de una familia de clase alta! - Tom

Bueno, James sabe que son ellos, en una misión en verano de 2016, significa que hoy regresaron a las sandalias, digo andadas - Ken

Que dirán sus dueños, se preocupe, pero si James los envio, solo tenemos que cuidarlos - Tom

Luego tom se acerca a Max, Gidget y Duke

No me preocupes, amigos, nosotros los ciudaremos, somos amables con todos y con los animales tambien, asi que descansen y sientanse como en casa, a pueden hablar con las demas mascotas, que deben venir - Tom luego se va

Escucharon eso - max

Si, que nunca regresaremos a la casa - Duque

No, el tiene mas mascotas, tiene, mas pero no los vemos - Max

No te preocupes, al menos es amigo de nosotros - Gidget

Si, y al menos no es T-Benni o Edd Mulasky o Jimmy Fernández - Max

Bouna sera - Sr. Kuwani

Bienvenidos hijos a San Remo - Sra. Kuwani

Gracias - Gidget

Wow, quienes? - Max

Mi Chiamo, Señor Kuwani - Sr. Kuwani

Y yo soy la señora Kuwani, ahh! - Sra. Kuwani sorprendida y empieza una cancion de esperanza

Hijo - Sra. Kuwani

Quien yo? - Max

figlio? - Sr. Kuwani

¿Qué? - Max y se interumpe la cancion

A, el habla italiano, pero eres identico a mi - Sra. Kiwani

Y el a mi hermano, - Max

Luego tom regresa

A, parece que se conocieron a la Sra y Sr. Kiwanis, bueno, creo que les ha dado un examen porque veo una Sra. Kuwani y Max identicos, el sr. Kuwani es Fox Terier, pero les son el examen.

Luego de unas horas

Los ADNS no mienten, significa que ella es tu madre y el padre, wow, él reunido a una familia, la Sra. Kuwani y el Sr. Kuwani encontraron su hijo, creo que te llamaron Jack Maximiliano o Max Kuwani - Tom nombrando a Max, junto con su madre

oye, Tom, ya moveran el telestar 18 - Ken

Ok, amigos regresare un rato - Tom

Luego Max ve a su madre y padre

Mamá y Papá, Ustedes son mis padres, Tengo mis padres, Tengo mis padres! - Max entusiasmado y alegre

Mientras la Sra. Kuwani y el Sr. Kuwani lo abrazan

Hijo, ha vuelto - Sra. Kuwani feliz y alegre

sei tornato figlio - Sr. Kuwani feliz y alegre

En toda mi vida, no puedo encontrar a mi hijo. Kuwani

Donde estabas hijo, y quien es son ellos? - Sra. Kuwani

Bueno, el es Duke mi amigo, y ella es Gidget mi novia - Max

Mucho gusto conocerlos - Sra. Kuwani

figlio incredibile, ora hai una ragazza, penso che ci farai diventare vecchi in fretta - Sr. Kuwani

Es sierto, mucho gusto conocerla, eres una novia ideal para nuestro hijo, soy la Sra. Kuwani y el es el Sr. Kuwani

Encantada de conocerlos Señores Kiwanis - Gidget

Miren porque esa cosa está brillando mucho? - Duke refiriendose a la television

Es la televisión, Tom estara viendo algo - Sra. Kuwani

Iiiiiii, aranca el partido moviendo el telestar 18 en este mundial Rusia 2018, Enfrentando a Italia ... - Narrador del partido, sigue narrando el partido

Vamos Italia, tienen que ganar - Ken

Este año, Italia tendra la copa del mundo - Tom

Creo que es un partido entre Rusia y Italia - Duke

A donde estamos padres? - Max

Estamos en San Remo, Italia - Sra. Kuwani

Y donde queda Nueva York, con distancias? - Max

Creo que lejos, estan en Europa al otro lado del mundo - Sra. Kuwani

¿Qué? Y Kate? Que pasara, donde estara? - Max preocupado

Hijo de quien es ella? - Sra. Kuwani

Es nuestra dueña, no sé que dirija y donde estaremos o buscaremos y sabremos que estamos en el otro lado del mundo - Duke preocupado

non ti preoccupare, so che saranno con lei molto presto - Sr. Kuwani

¿Qué? - Max y Duke

Tu padre me dijo que no te preocupes, estaran cob ella Pronto - Sra. Kuwani

a todo esto porque estan aqui? - Sra. Kuwani

Bueno, la verdad no es así, porque nos raptaron y llevamos aquí, pero debeser por alguna razón - Max

Pueden descanzar si quieren, sirvieron como en casa - Sra. Kuwani

Gracias mamá - Max

Luego al dia siguiente

Buenos dias amigos - tom

Espero que no está asustado y esten relajados, que es su casa, - Tom

Luego les da comida y el agua en 3 tazones diferentes y de color plata

Disfrutenlo - Tom

Mientras llego a la cocina ve a una Napolincina entrando

Napolincin

Napolincin llegastes, estas bien?, ¿Ocurre algo malo? - Tom

Napolincin escribe en la computadora y Tom lo lee

Hemos descubierto que Zundagaf, tiene unos chips con funciones de cobrar vida a los aparatos electrodomésticos, con una función de exterminar a la humanidad - Tom

Muy bien, esto es un problema, pero esta es la suerte de los refuerzos, estan en la sala - Tom

Napolincin va a la sala y ve a Max, Gidget y Duke

Bienvenidos amigos, yo soy Napolincin jefe de la CAPOL de Italia - Napolincin

Hola nieto, llegaste de donde venias? - Sra. Kuwani

Hola abuelita, he llegado y veo que hay nuevos reclutas - Napolincin

Napolincin? - Max

Max? Tio - Napolincin

A si, nieto el es Max mi hijo - Sra. Kuwani

Napolincin, eres tu, el hijo de mi hermano? - Max

Si, no me recuerdas, puse una mision en los ... - Napolincin es interumpido por Duke tapando la boca porque no queria que revelara los creditos de la película pasada

Si, si, si, ya dijistes mucho - Duke

Increíble hijo, alto hermano?, conoces a Ilay? - Sra. Kuwani

Si, trabaje con el, y mis dos sobrinos Napoleón y Napoleón falso en Nueva York hace 2 años - Max

¿Nueva York? - Sra. Kuwani

tu no ricordi miele, loro sono nati lì, loro hanno vissuto lì - Sr. Kuwani (No recuerdas cariño, vivamos antes ahi y ellos vivian ahi)

Si, ahora lo recuerdo -Sra. Kuwani

Cielos, Max, creo que al fin ha encontrado a toda tu familia - Gidget

Es, sierto, los Kuwanis estan completos - Duque

Luego Tom, llega y les pone tres camas comodas y de lujo

Muy bien, sus camas que los difruten - Tom

Wow, camas nuevas! - Max

Si, y cumplen con los caprichos de un duke - Duke

No lo que Gid, jamas he vivido en una vida, asi, con una casa lujosa, con alimentos unicos, con unas comas comodas - Max

Esta es la vida de la clase alta, como yo - Gidget

Asi, no me preocupes solo debes disfrutarlo y agradecerlos, pero deben ser gentiles, amables y ordenados como tu - Gidget refiriendo a Max

Ese es la vida loca, digo buena, buena, buena - Duke

Saben algo, debo ir al baño, regreso pronto - Max

Ok duque

No te deslices - Gidget

Luego se dirige al baño, entra y pero entra alguien mas al baño

grabare a ese ratero, por si se escapa - Franklin y se dijire a Max mientras el orina

Aa un espia, que querias hacer con esa camara? - Max

No, no, no es lo que tu piensas, - Franklin

Luego Franklin piensa que es un enemigo y pelea contra Max, golpeando su cabeza y luego lleva la puerta y entra

Porque no te lumpias la cara como lo hace Pin Pon - Franklin, llevando la cabeza de Max al retrete.

En guardia - Franklin con un destapador

Luego Max toma una limpia baños

En guardia - Max

Luego ambas armas los usan como sables hasta que Max pierde el destapa baño

Jajaja, creistes que eso funcionaria - Max

Luego Max saca un trapeador

Ahora llora - max

Luego pelean usando como sables hasta que Franklin lo pierde, mientras Max aun tiene el trapeador

Que te pasa, perdistes su sable? - Max

Qué tal si te limpias ese pelo - Franklin

Y le lanza shampoo a max y cae el la cabeza y un poco en los ojos

Aaaaa, mis ojos - max

Luego golpea la puerta y Trevorlio escucho el impacto

Luego Max con un sepillo de dientes lo intenta golpear, pero falla y Franklin lo lleva al fregadero para golpearlo

Alto, alto, alto, para quieres matarme - Max

Eres uno de los verwefone - Frankin

Que, no, no soy de la CAPOL de los estados unidos - Max

Franklin asustado

¿Qué? Eres uno de la CAPOL? - Frankin

Si, - Max

Aaaag, no, lo siento, yo soy Frankin ClintEastwood y soy de la CAPOL de Italia - Franklin

¿Que, golpeastes a un colega ?! - Max

Si, lo siento, no sabia amigo - Franklin

Max y Franklin escuchan que entra alguien

O no, es Trevorlio debo dejar todo normal - Franklin

¿Es otro de la CAPOL? - Max

Si, - Franklin

Ya se digamos que no hay nadie aqui - Franklin

Trevorlio toca la puerta

Franklin estas ahi? - Trevorlio

No, no hay nadie en casa - Max

Frank, habré la puerta - Trevorlio

Franklin habre la puerta y Trevorlio entra

Que extraño escuche otra voz - Trevorlio

A, otra voz, estaba cantando - Franklin

¿Y porque está esa toalla dentro de la bañera? - Trevorlio

A hiba sacudirme ahi - Franklin

Y porque esta muy elevada y gruesa - Trevorlio

A, es una toalla magica - Franklin

Aa, chuuu! - Max estornudando

Esa toalla esta polvoso - Max

Alto, ¿quien es el? -Trevorlio

Alto puedo explicarlo, sin embargo, tuvimos una pelea porque pense que era unos de los colegas qdel profesor Z, pero al final es uno de CAPOL de estados unidos - Franklin

¡¿Qué?! - Trevorlio

Franklin estas loco, eso es traicion! - Trevorlio

Si, pero no sabia que era de CAPOL - Franklin

No te preocupes estas perdonado, y quien eres tu? - Max

A soy Trevorlio Philipini, - Trevorlio

Max Kuwani - Max

Creo que Mike esta atras o se adelantó - Trevorlio

Luego entra Axelwel o Axel

Oigan que hacen adentro del baño, es importante con Napolincin - Axelwel

Si, Axel y Franklin Golpeo a Max por error, creyendo que era uno de Verwofene - Trevorlio

¿Qué? Pero eso es tracion, - Axelwel

Lo siento Axe, pero si se me paso un poco - Franklin

Bueno, vamos a la reunión - Axelwel

Por mi nombre es Miles Axelwel, pero me pueden decir Axel o Axe

Max Kuwani - Max

Bueno, vamos a la sala - Axel

En el pasillo fuera del baño

Sr. Kuwani, cuanto lo lamento de lo sucedio - Franklin

No te precupes, amigo, al menos no estoy ... que? - Max vio a Gidget conversando con Mike, en esos tiempos había empezado a tener celos y fue a tranquulizarse

Oye amigo, estas bien? - Franklin

Si, solo debo terminar un asunto - Max

Hola ahi esta Mike - Trevorlio

Excelente, pero que pasa con el? - Franklin

Luego mientras que Mike y Gidget

Primero antes de entrar en la casa y la vio

Hola preciosa - Mike con una voz elegante

Gidget no sabe de donde vino esta voz hasta que vio que era Mike

Ah, hola - Gidget algo nerviosa

Mi nombre es Mike Harrison para servirle - Mike

Yo, yo, me llamo Gidget - Gidget

Bueno, hermosa doncella, no hay problema, que corre peligro y no quiero que nada te digas - Mike sigue siendo interumpido por Max

Muy bien, quien eres tu? - Max con una cuchara

Max, a regresastes! - Gidget

Max, pero que haces con esa cuchara? - Gidget

Oye, oye, oye amigo relajate no es lo que piensas, - Mike

Si, Max el es nuestro - Franklin

¡¿Qué?! Me diran que el es de nosotros! - Max

Oye, oye solo queria avisarle que Zundagaf esta aqui con sus planes y son peligrosos para ella - Mike luego se acerca a Max

Ya se porque no mejor nos presentamos, soy Mike Harrison a sus ordenes - Mike

Asi, y yo soy Barack Obama - Max

Max, tranquilo solo el quiere ser amigo - Gidget con amabilidad

De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Max Kuwani y soy el novio de Gidget - Max

Novio? - Mike

Novio? - Franklin

Novio? - Trevorlio

Al fondo del pasillo Napolincin repite la palabra novio varias veces

Novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, .. - Napolincin

Ya regreso, - Franklin y Frankin van a borrar la memoria de Napolincin

Weeeeeehhhhhh! - Napolincin

A con razon amigo, no, no, no eres uno de los perros con suertes, porque nadie puede conseguir una dama como ella, ni Nick, lo hizo, o yo, - Mike a Max

No te preocupes amigo, no es mi tipo, solo tranquilizate - Mike

Si, si, como ti digas - Max con seriedad

Aaah, ya regreso - Mike

Y Trevorlio quedaba

Aaaah, miren, Napolincin necesita ayuda ire a ver - Trevorlio y fue como el viento

Max, habla en realidad, solo me anunciaron algo de una forma educada y cortes, - Gidget

Max lo había pensado

Creo que fui muy rudo con lo que siento, empezare otra vez - Max y Max a buscar a Mike

Oye, oye, Fui rudo antes, y no me agrado, entiendo lo que dices que tal si iniciamos otra vez - Max

Hola, mi nombre es Max Kuwani - Max

Y yo, me llamo la Reina Isabel segundo - Mike

Luego Max lo tomo de verdad, pero Mike sorie y luego rie de broma

Jajajaja, era una broma - Mike

Jajajaja, creo que eres bueno con las bromas - Max

Si, mi nombre es Mike Harrison, me dicen Da Santa, soy mano derecha de Napolincin, ¿por qué no está por donde está? - Mike

A, que paso, no me siento nada, - Napolincin

Ya llegaron los reclutas - Franklin

Muy bien, reunalos - Napolincin

Bien jefe vamos a conocer a los reclutas - Axelwel

Ya en la reunion

Zundagaf, quiere exterminar el mundo, usando unos microchups que cobren vida, no se como y cual es el control, pero con eso debe destruir a los humanos y no sabmos porque, bienvenidos a la CAPOL, una agencia donde nuestra mision es derrotar a la Verwofene, Mike, Franklin, Trevolio, Axel, les presento a Max y Duke y Gidget, ellos trabajaron hace 2 años, para derrotar la RARS- Napolincin

Asi es, por eso regresaran a las sandalias, digo andadas - Mike

Max, que son la RARS o CAPOL? - Gidget

RARS Recursos contras razas callejeras, siglas en inglés, ellos tienen planes de envío de mascotas o animales callejeros en África, nose porque - Max

Y CAPOL significa Comision Animal para la Observacion y la ley, somo nosotros los mantenemos la seguridad animal del mundo - Mike

Quiero una reunión mañana a las 10 de la noche - Napolincin

Porque a esa hora? - Franklin

Ya que ellos estaran dormidos, podrian espiarlos en la noche - Napolincin

Luego al día siguiente Max y Duke explican a Gidget sobre de la CAPOL

Nosotros fuimos reclutados por mi hermano Ilay and mis sobrinos Napoleon y Napoleon Falso, para trabajar en la CAPOL y derotar la RARS - Max

Si, eran viejos tiempos, nuestra primera misión fue contra unas salchichas que dormían a los animales, y otro envío de un tren a un aeropuerto y fue cuando encontramos a Rocco el hermano de Snowball - Duke

Y uno, que era grande, lo que llamamos la caida de los RARS - Max

Esa tarde, de 8 de julio fue con más desastres y hemos luchado por mucho tiempo, hasta que T-Benni y los otros dos pardes tarados han sido arrestados - Max

No te preocupes, es lo mismo que hemos tenido con los RARS - Max

Pero Verwofene no se que es? - duque

Si, lo mismo digo - Max

Saben, no hay problema, los ayudare - Gidget

Gracias Gid - Max

luego en el partido de Estados Unidos contra Suiza, Mike apostara a Max por amistad.

Oye Max, si quieres ser amigo con Max, apostale, en este partido - Franklin

Esta bien, gracias - Mike

Entra Ken Bosenberg a la casa de Tom

Oye, ahora empieza? - ken

Si, es estados unidos contra Suiza - Tom

Veamos a ver quien ganara hoy - Ken

Oye, Max, - Mike

¿Qué? - Max

Te gusta apostar - Mike

Apostar - max

Apostar - Max alzando la voz

De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Mejor no - Mike

Amigo, yo soy el rey de las apuestas, nadie gana contra mi, vamos a apostar lo que quieras - Max

Bueno, ya inicia el partido de Estados Unidos y Suiza, y yo soy un pastor Suizo, - Mike

y si Estados Unidos gana tu haras mi trabajo en las misiones - Max

Muy bien, pero si Suiza gana, Limpiaras los baños por un día - Mike

Trato hecho - max

Muy bien, que empiezas el partido! - Mike

Oye, lamento por iniciar mal, pero, creo que soy algo celoso - Max

No, te preocupes, amigo, lo normal, lo mejor que puedas, relajarte, relajarte Max ademas algun dia podre conocer el amor de verdad - Mike

Bueno, esta bien, pues vamos por las apuestas - Max

Que bien, ya empezo - Mike

Empieza, el partido, y mueven el balon, damas y caballeros este partido está en los estados unidos contra suiza -Narrador

Siiiiii, vamos estados unidos - Tom

Estados Unidos, Estados Unidos, Estados Unidos ... - Ken

Luego del partido el marcador quedo 0 a 0, Max y Mike se han dormido por no habian goles

Jajajaja, que jugada extraña, ya regreso - Tom

Luego cuando Tom se paró

Max se levanto

Aag, - Max bostezando

¿Que Paso? Alto, noo! No sabemos quien gano? - Max

Aag, - Mike bostezando

Que Alto, Mire, Ahi Esta - Mike

Luego, en este momento, en el resumen de todo el partido

Empataron sin goles - Mike

Nooooo, no queria lavar baños - Max

Y no queria hacer tu trabajo - Mike

Pero bueno, apuesta es apuesta - Max

Sabes mejor no realizar esa apuesta - Mike

Si, esta bien - Max

Luego llega la Napolinicin

Tengo una noticia, todos los de la CAPOL nos reuniremos ahora en una mansión de lujo, cerca del mar mediterráneo - Napolincin

Quien los invoca? - Max

Un arabe, no sabe mucho de el pero, se llama Gusanito Muha - Duke

Ese tipo, debe ser un sultán - Mike

Bueno, pero nos entregaremos unos microchips con virus, para provocar un daño masivo en la central de control para el poder de los movimientos de las máquinas artificiales, que les permite atravesar satelite - Napolincin

Y Max, Mike y Duke miran entre ellos porque no se entendieron lo que les dijo Napolincin Ah, solo destruira la computadora - Napolincin

Ah, ya entiendo - Mike

Si, tiene sentido - Max

Bueno, vamonos, llame a los demas - Napolincin

Luego, Max a avisar a Gidget, pero en la ventana ve a Axel saliendo

Aa, Miles - Max

Aaa, que, que pasa, que se te ofrece? - Axel

Adonde vas, sin permiso de Napolincin? - Max

Aah, a, bueno, Napolincin y yo Sabremos a eso, de la reunión, iremos enviando a ustedes, ya que se debe, es el Gusanito en el infiltrado de la Verwofene - Axel.

A, bueno, esta bien, pero no te adelantes demasiado - Max

No, te preocupes, estare a 500 metros por delante - Axel

Más tarde, en el lugar de la reunión, en donde hay una fiesta, y la música es de Magazine 60 - Don Quichote, versión de 5 minutos, pero se escucha una música de fondo que en el lugar Mientas la cámara, sube ariba en un piso donde hay puertas de oro abierto, y adenteo, hay cuartos y uno cuarto es en el medio, dice Gusanito Muha.

Mientras abajo, la CAPOL, ha llegado

Diablos, sin embargo, hoy hay fiesta por la victoria de Arabia Saudita a España en la tarde - Napolincin

No, se pierdan, solo sigan a Napolincin - Trevorlio

Que, extraño, no veo a Axel - Max

Si tiene una razón, dijo que se adelantó, pero no lo ecuante, - Mike

A lo mejor debe estar aquí, puede ser en el baño, o en la recepción, o en los bares - Duke

Si, tiene razón - Max luego

luego suben a Las escaleras, pero las guardias lo detienen Alto, porque quieren ver al sultán Gusanito Muha - guardia

Somos los de la CAPOL de Italia, y el nos ordeno a reunirnos hoy para que nos den unos microchips, para destruir a la Verwofene y salvar la humanidad - Napolincin

luego los guardias los dejan pasar mientras se acercan a la sala principal que bueno, que me lo memorise - Napolincin a Max

Mientras en el baño

Esos lavamanos está empezando a fallar - Gusanito

Esperen, no tengo manos, ya recorde - Gusanito

luego sale y se acerca a la sala donde estan los demas para presentarse 'ahlaan wamarhabaan bikum - Gusanito Y abajo sale un subtitulo en ingles donde:  
"Bienvenidos que les puedo ofrecer"

habla arabe? - Napolincin

Sultán, ¿hay algo que no te parece familiar? - Mayordomo

Perdon, no hablo arabe, soy Gusanito Muha, a sus ordenes - Gusanito

Muy bien, Sultan, gracias - Napolincin

Venimos por el microchip que nos ordeno - Mike

Muy bien, esperen - Gusanito

luego la camara se ve en unos binoculares pero ese es Axelwel, Espiandolos y luego llama a Victor

Muy bien, estan en recepción - Axelwel

Muy bien, - Victor

Mientras que atras, entra en una ventana de baño y espia a la CAPOL, Regresa Gusanito junto con un mayordomo

Aqui esta, ese microchip, es capaz de destruir la computadora más inteligente que existe actualmente - Gusanito

Ese Jack Russell Terier, es familiar¿no recuerdas de las escrituras? - Mayordomo

Esperen, - Gusanito

Tu, Jack Russell Terier - Gusanito

Si, quiero que me acompañes - Gusanito

Los demas pueden esperar aquí, o disfrutar de la fiesta - Gusanito

Mientras tanto Gusanito lleva un Max una con escrituras

A, un donde me llevas? - Max

Quiero comprobar si eres tu, mi padre - Gusanito

Que? - Max luego se detiene

padre? Por favor, tiene que ser una broma - Max

No, no es una broma, Ver más te explico, Mis padres han muerto, La profesia dice que mis padres morirán, y mi padre adoptivo sera un jack Russell Terier, Quien fue involuntariamente un líder de un grupo de vigilancia de una ciudad importante - Gusanito

luego Max quedo asombrado al saber que desifro su pasado Luego llegaremos al muro

Aquí esta, te explicamos que queremos decir el muro - Gusanito

Este muro, es antiguo, desde el siglo 1 antes de cristo, pero vamos con mis padres, aquí la muestra cuando naci, mis padres morirían tiempos despues, a si gue, luego, esta imagen representa mi nuevo padre - Gusanito

Pero, cuando murieron tus padres? - Máx

pues, hace mucho tiempo, y los extraño, - Gusanito triste

no, cuanto tiempo murieron? - Max

ayer - Gusanito y Max quedo sorprendido Esta imagen es representado a un Jack Russell Terier, y Tu Debes ser mi padre, también aquí Explica tu vida pasada - Gusanito Fue Líder de un Grupo de Vigilancia involuntariamente, su tio vive en Miami desde hace 2 años, trabaja para tu propio hermano para derrotar a un grupo de secuestradores - Gusanito

Exactamente dice todo - Max

Muy bien, ahora, ya sabes, todo lo que significa, que eres mi padre- Gusanito que?, Gusanito que pero, ni siquiera me he ... - Max es intrumpido por Gusanito Padre adoptivo, no te preocupes, ahora vamos a ariba en mi alcoba, presentamos al mundo - Gusanito

luego, en la alcoba de la casa de Gusanito

Escuchen invitados y pueblo, encontrado un padre adoptivo - Gusanito

Y luego todos aplauden, pero en un lado donde esta la Verwofene

Que, diablos? - Riter

son mis ojos o Max es el padre del sultán? - Otto

Pues no, es ridículo porque Gusanito es un gusano y es un perro, alto, miren ahi - Zundagaf luego ve el microchip

Ellos tienen el microchip, tenemos que saquearlo, antes de que se escapen - Zundagaf

No se preocupe, Víctor esta adentro, pero, nosotros vamos a los lados de la mansión - Otto

Muy bien, vallan y saqueenlo, mientras que nosotros nos encontramos antes de ser descubiertos - Zundagaf

Mientras tanto despues, la CIPOL estan en la alcoba

Hijo, ahi algo que todos hemos encontrado en este lugar - Max

creo, que es el continente, aunque si son de Nueva York debe estar en dia, o algo asi - Gusanito

No, te preocupes Max, aquí en Nueva York - Mike

Todos son diferentes en Europa - Franklin

hacemos las cosas en un modo diferente - Mike

Creo, que también en Asia, somos la religión del Islam - Gusanito

jajajajajajajaja - Mike, Max y Gusanito

Mientras atras Victor sale del baño, y habla por un microwikitoki

Muy bien, a las 3. - Otto

1\. - Víctor

2.- Riter

3! - Otto

y salen los tres, a golpear a Mike, Franklin, Gusanito y Max Que, ¡seguridad! - Gusanito

Muy bien, todos ustedes, denos los microchips o Sino - Victor

luego muestran Una licuadora viviente, Pero El Cristal este Destruido para usar como Armas Seran perros picados - Víctor

Yo, soy un gusano - Gusanito

luego, estan atras los demas de La CIPOL con armas y disparan a la Verwofene diablos cubran! - Otto

Rapido, liberenlos - Victor

Y luego salen 4 máquinas que tienen una minigun pequeña Cubranse! - Mike

Vamonos, - Max mientras afuera Le Max esta francotirando a Max Llegó a la hogua de tu fin - Le máx con el asento francés

Luego, duspara, pero falla y destrulle el cristal al llegar a las ventanas se rompen Nos estan disparando - Franklin

Todos bajen - Gusanito, tiene una soga para bajar, luego todos bajan atravea de la soga, excepto Max

Todos vallanse! - Max

Pero, Max, que haras tu? - Gidget

Me desasere de ellos - Max

Max, ciudate - Gidget, luego baja,

mientras todos ya están abajo, mientras que Max se enfrentará contra los 4 robots. Mientras que Max tiene una granada en la mano

Vamos, a ver si son resistentes a esto! - Max luego lanza la granada, y Max sale por la ventana, mientras que al otro lado, Victor ve que cae una granada y alerta a los demas

una granada! vamonooooosssss! - Víctor

Mientras tanto, Otto, Riter se lanzan en las ventanas y Víctor sale de donde vino, osea, venta de la misma ventana que entro en el baño.  
Y luego explota el segundo piso de la mansión de Gusanito

Cubranseee! - Duke

Luego sale un explosion en la mansion de gusanito, donde todos hullen, y estalla el lugar y provoca un incendio, y Max aparece y Gusanito lamenta enfrente de el

Mi casaaaaaaa! - Gusanito

padre, porque, porqueee - Guanito de lamento

Ah, tengo 32 mas - Guanito normal

Max estas bien? - Gidget

Si, no te preocupes, usa solo una granada - Max

Max, De donde conseguistes eso? - Duke

estaba en la mesa de mi hijo - Max

Creo, que era mi adorno, pero no sabia que era explosiva - Gusanito

Continuar regresando - Napolincin

Sobrino donde está - Max

No hay tiempo que perder, ellos espiaron y hulleron en una furgoneta, con más robots de los que nos atacaron - ¿Napolincin

Que? , tienen mas - Max

Si, tio, debemos ir a quitarlos - Napolincin

Jefe tenemos que regresar a nuestra guarida - Mike

Pero porque? - Napolincin

Todos los invitados de esta fiesta, han huido, las personas que escucharon la explosión, pueden haber llamado a la policía - Franklin

Diablos, tiene una razón, podría llamar a un control de animales y atraparnos, esos idiotas, por sierto que dije? - Napolincin

luego Max le lanzo el borramemorias en Napoleón y se vuelve zombi weeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh - Napolincin

de Mientras ariba, Axelwel este Escondido en otra Masión.  
preparence, porque llegara su fin, jajajajajajajajaj - Axelwel con una musica de suspenso

mientras tanto en la sede de la CAPOL

Muy bien, tendremos que ver los espiarlos en la noche, asi seran los planes - Napolincin

Y luego se terminó la reunión, mientras que los padres de Max se preguntan que paso

hijo, estas bien?. - Sra. Kuwani

Si, estoy bien, Napolincin nos envia un plan que hacer esta noche - Max

Penso che fosse ora di dirgli la verità - Sr. Kuwani

Qué dijo? - Max

Esta bien - Sra. Kuwani a su esposo

Hijo, tu padre me dijo que tenemos que demostrar algo - Sra. Kuwani

Sigame - Sra. Kuwani Luego

, en el sotano y se encuentra una planca vieja, la sra. Kuwani lo levanta y sale a la pantalla, donde se encuentra la huella, colocan las huellas de la sra. y el sr. Kuwani y se abre la puerta secreta

Una puerta secreta - Max luego entra

aquí, es nuestro escondite - Sra. Kuwani

Pero, que, también son agentes de la CAPOL? - Max

Bueno, era AAI- Sra. Kuwani

Que significa eso - Max

Agencia Animal de la Investigación - Sra. Kuwani

Si, eran los años 2000 en Nueva York, - Sra. Kuwani.

Mientras que la historia, unas imágenes breves que describen.

Nosotros tambien, eramos agentes, no permitimos a Nadie robar Animales y mantenerlos fuera de libertad, estamos en contra del control de los animales y los grupos callejeros de Nueva York, hasta que no hayamos sabido que habia alguien mas, quien Nos han derrotado, este día, fue la última vez, hemos trabajado como agentes, desde entonces, nuestro dueño no se ha puesto de acuerdo y nos lleva de Nueva York a San Remo, - Sra. Kuwani

luego deja las imágenes del cuento, y se graba lo que está pasando ahi Desde que vivimos aqui, y tu hermano fundo la CAPOL - Sra. Kuwani

Pero, quien los derroto, sin aviso? - Max

No recuerdo exactamente, creo que alguna pandilla, bueno que fue hace mucho tiempo - Sra. Kuwani

Penso che gángster y un grupo de gángsters ci abbia sconfitti, ma siamo andati da Nueva York a San Remo, per criminalad che è successo ahi - Sr. Kuwani casi intentando hablar español

Pero, ahora, dile a tu sobrino, tenemos suficientes herramientas para derrotar a ellos - Sra. Kuwani

Muy bien, llamare a Napolincin - Max y llama a todos los de la CAPOL

no puedo creerlo que aun conservan esto - Napolincin

Wow, Max no sabia Que Padres Tus Eran Agentes también - Gidget

Muy bien todos tomen armas, herramientas y artifactos que puedan, es necesario para espiarlos esta noche - Napolincin

luego la camara cambia directamente, mientras todos en el cuarto para tomar las armas nuevas, luego están en la sala, para una reunión, Son las 10 de la noche - Duke

muy bien vamos a espiar a la verwofene, para ver qué pasa con esos chips o para que quieren destruir la humanidad - Napolinicin

Seguro que todos estaran dormidos? - Max

No te preguntes, todos los duermen hasta los villanos - Napolinicin

luego, todos a la guardia secreta de la Veranda en el tejado de este hecho de cristal

Queeeee - Napolincin

Porque los villanons no duermen - Napolincin

Te lo dije sobrino - Max

Alto, nadie se mueva, solo yo podre estar en la vitrina, todos los demas escuchen al rededor - Napolincin

Luego abajo, separar en fila los chips, colocando en cajas mientras Zundagaf explica sus planos

Esta es la fase de dos, que se han robado los aparatos electrodomésticos para colocar este chips que dan vida y tomar el mando a distancia, pero lo haré rápidamente.

Planean robar los aparatos eléctricos para insertar el chip para waaaa ... -Napolincin cae y todos se acercan tocando el vidrio mientras que los atacan

Son la CAPOL Matenlos! - Zundagaf

Todos utilizamos un disparar mientras que el CAPOL hulle del lugar

Vamonos por aqui, aqui es la salida - Napolincin

Todos se van hasta la salida, pero Mike está atrapado

Alto, no sueltenme ... - Mike

Max ve atras que Mike es atrapado

Que, que pasa tio? - napolincin

Alejense, yo me encargare - max

Luego Max va a rescatar a Mike

Max logra sacar a Mike, pero Max es atrapado

Max! - Mike

No te preocupes Mike, Corre! - max

Luego Max lo noquean con un pala sin previo aviso.

Se pone la pantalla oscura y luego se graba a Max en la mesa de interrogación.

¿Qué? Le max que haces aqui? - Zundagaf

Que, Le, yo no me llamo Le Max, me llamo Jack Maximiliano - Max

Jajaja sí, lo dices para que no me hagas daño, por atraparte por error - Zundagaf

Jefe lo hemos identificado - Ritter

Se llama Jack Maximiliano Kuwani Calanison, mas conocido como Max Kuwani, proviene de Nueva York, Estados Unidos y trabajo para el CAPOL de Nueva York - Ritter

Bueno, gracias Ritter, crei que era Le, pero no - Zundagaf

Jajajajajajajajajajaj, un americano en Europa - Zundagaf riendose y los demas tambien

Oigan dejen ser ser discriminadores - Max Que estas haciendo en Europa, un continente que no deberías estar ahi, deberías estar en América jajajajajajaja - Zundagaf

Los americanos nativos no tienen los pensamientos - Zundagaf .

Sí, dice eso, para discriminar a los demas, seguro que en su pasado, los americanos te discriminaron - Max Al oir esto las risas pararon a la vez

Muy bien, quiero saber mi pasado, pues viví en Moscú Rusia, Vladimir Putin era mi dueño, fue la primera mascota de Rusia, era reconocido, - Zundagaf

Empieza los recuerdos, el primero cuando Putin lo llama para dar comida

Zejov vamos a tomar tu baño - Putin

Otro cuando trae el palo a el

Buen perro, buen perro, eras obediente y fuerte - Putin

Otro cuando se despedia las noches

Buenas, noches Zejov, que tengas dulces sueños - Putin

Hasta que, un día, llegué a la puerta de la casa un pollo, desde ese entonces, me puse a la ignora y se fue a dedicar al pollo, no me he alimentado, no me durimio, no me dio cariño - Zundagaf

Desde ese día, decidí abandonar la casa, e iremos a otro lugar, encontraremos un grupo Alemán de mascotas desechadas llamada Verwofene, desde que su lider, yo lidere Verwofene y ahora con estos microchips que cobraran vida, planea mi venganza por este mundo cruel ahora lo entiendes profesor - Zundagaf

Max no respondio porque quedo sorprendido de su vida

Jefe, le revelo la identidad - Otto

No, no puede ser, es sierto, ahora se sabe más de mi - Zundagaf arrepintiendo

Pero, jajajaja, valla, sabes mas de mi, pero no quiero que tus amigos sepan, jajajajajaja pongan la bomba- Zundagaf esperen que? - Max

Luego a Max le ponen una bomba

Dejen de ponerme esa cosa, que diantres hacen? - Max

Y luego lo dejan

Jajajajajaja, si intentas decir una palabra de mi vida, automáticamente se activa, esa bomba tienes unos sistemas perfectos, y se desactiva con una voz jajajajajajaja, encierrenlo! - Zundagaf Luego

Otto, lo lleva una celda junto con los demas mascotas secuestradas

Oye, dejame - Max

Callate y camina - Otto

Y luego lo encierra una celda

Muy bien, aquí te presas como en el control animal jajajajajajajajajajajaja, buenas noches! - Otto

Y luego Otto deja solo las celdas

Que, demonios, porque hay mas en cautiverio? - Max

Nosotros somos presos porque trabajamos con Zundagaf - un armadillo viejo

Que, pero que hacen? - Max

No tengo nada que decir, no sé nada de eso, soy muy viejo, recuerdo Que en mis tiempos no existe esas Cosas - Armadillo viejo

Tengo, soltarlos Que, Debo algo Tener - Max

luego, Ven de una pequeña caja, Máx oprime el boton y se agrandan, y luego se ven unas heramientas para escapar

Si, tenemos suerte, soltaremos a todos - Max

luego usa un láser, ese corto los barrotes de 3 celdas vez

Wow, este láser es poderoso - Max

Mientras que Max libera a todos en cada selda, luego todos se reunen para buscar la salida.

muy bien, si no podemos salir arriba o en las salidas de escape, porque la Verwofene lo tienen tapados, entonces la tierra, es más seguro! - Max

Pero, como crees hacerlo - Armadillo viejo

Solo lo destruiremos - Máx

Con un taladro empieza una Destruir el suelo, Y luego un removedor de la tierra va bajando Hasta muy abajo, por Donde se encuentra acuaducto o cloacas

Maldición otro de esos acuaductos - Max

De seguro que algo, malo pasara aqui, sera mejor ir rapido - Max

Luego saca un mapa de ductos de San Remo

Todos iremos aca para salir en la costa - Max

Mientras que todos los que siguen, y los últimos de las atras, taparon el agujero con un tapón de metal luego en la costa Max destrulle la tierra y todos salen Muy bien todos, son libres, pero no se acerquen a los de Verwofene - Max

Y todos los agradecen y se van

gracias heore, Dios te pagara por lo que has hecho - Armadillo viejo

no te preocupes, es mi deber, ahora hullan de San Remo, porque las cosas se ponen feas, ah, San Remo una ciudad de locos - Max

pero, uno cuando entra no vuelve a salir aunque lla sabes que estas ahi - Armadillo viejo

no, te preocupes, pueden, salir, no crean ese mito - Max

esta bien - Armadillo viejo

Ahora tengo que regresar a casa - Max luego

Max regresa a la guarida de la CAPOL

miren, alguien viene - Napolincin

Podria ser Max? - Gidget

Luego Max regresa

Tio, estas bien? - Napolincin

No se preocupe todos, estoy bien, no puedo creerlo, me han ... - Max pero se escucha un sonido de bomba

Aaaaaa, encerrado - Max y el sonido se desactivo

¿Que, pero, como lograstes salir? - Gidget

Hijo, estas bien? - Sra. Kuwani

Si, gracias a los presos y yo y con este poderoso láser y una excavadora - Max

Cuantos Max presos eran? - Duke

Eran un monton, no se exactamente, pero he tenido que seguir, hasta que los libere en la costa mediterránea - Max

Y porque estan ahi? - Gusanito

Ellos, fueron obligados a trabajar para Zundagaf, los ordenan a robar los aparatos eléctricos para colocarlos en sus chips que dan vida - Max

Sabia, que no se olvidó de su plan - Mike

De eso, estamos peleando, y los hemos reclutado a ustedes - Franklin

Ellos no paran en los aparatos electrodomésticos para Destruir la Humanidad, pero aun no porque sabemos, Pero Debe haber una forma de saberlo - Trevorlio

Muy bien, que paso, Napolincin, qué descubristes hoy? - Tom

Luego, Napolincin se publicó en la computadora y tom lo lee, el profesor z, esta vez en los animales para trabajar para el, robando los aparatos para poner el chip, para la vida, Max fue secuestrado, y encarcelado, pero descubrio eso , y los soltos a todos, dejando en la costa sur - Tom leendo

Esto es crítico, debemos usar un plan alternativo, debemos idear algo, digale a los demas donde está el microchip de ayer - Tom

luego , Napolincin va a preguntado

Sabe, Gracias Max, me salvaste de Ser secuestrado, y Tomastes tu lugar - Mike

No te preocupes debemos cubrirnos las espaldas mutuamente - Max

Oigan, alguien sabe donde está el microchip que intentaron robarlo ayer por la noche? - Napolincin

Yo aun lo tengo - Gusnito

Excelente, lo useemos mañana, para que uno de nosotros podamos infiltrarlos para poder utilizar el chip para reconocer la computadora - Napolincin

Muy bien, sera mañana, nos reuniremos - Franklin

Por ahora descansen - Trevorlio

Luego todos va a descansar.

Al diasiguiente en la base de la Verwofene

Jefe, adivina quienes jugaran hoy? - Otto

Quien? - Zundagaf

Alemania contra Italia! - Otto

¿Qué es el país de nuestros enemigos? - Zundagaf

Pero, puedes hacer una oferta con ellos, sabemos que Alemania ganó el mundial pasado, es una potencia, está segura que ganara, y apuesta por ellos, pero cuando pierdan ... - Otto dejo terminar la frase a Zundagaf

Pedir que se rindan - Zundagaf

Si, jajajajaj, que gran idea Otto, ahora traiganme a uno de ellos menos al americano, me cae mal - Zundagaf

Si señor - otto

En la CAPOL Mike, va al jardín a orinar, pero aparecen Otto y Ritter

Hasta la hora de ir al baño aparecen - Mike

No, Harrison, esto es especial - Otto

Otto y Ritter noquean a Mike con un bate, mientras que llevan a la guarida de Verwofene

Ya en la guarida

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja hola Mike me extrañabas - Zundagaf

Aaa, que quieres? - Mike

Bueno, una oferta irechable, es una apuesta, a las 4 de la tarde se trata de Italia y Alemania, si Alemania gana, da la rendición y los prisioneros - Zundagaf

Ok, ¿quieres apuestas, pero si Italia gana, tendras que rendirte, seré arestado y entregar los chips - Mike

Es un trato Mike Harrison - Zundagaf

¿Puedo ser libre? - Mike

Liberenlo - Zundagaf

Luego Mike escabulle

Corre, corre espumate jajaja, esto es pan comido - Zundagaf

Mike corre hasta la casa de tom

Mike donde estabas hijo - Napolincin

Jefe, jefe no creeras que hice - Mike cansado

Apodos con Zundagaf, en un partido de fútbol, pero si y se ganó, se rendirá y entregará los chips, pero si gana, tendremos que rendirnos - Mike

que?! aceptastes una puesta? - Napolincin

No te preocupes que ganaran ellos - Mike

Eso es injusto, aaa, buenooo, oo, es, yo, yo, bueno - Max nervioso hasta cuando se escucha un detonador activado

¿Qué es ese sonido? - Napolincin

No, bueno escucharon ese sonido? - Max

El sonido se desactivo

A bueno, no sé que es tio, pero ahora tenemos que ver una apuesta - Napolincin

Luego en la televisión marca Italia 2 Alemania 0

Siiiiiii, se termino, se rindio - Mike

Si, termino la pelicula, digo, empieza la paz, se rindio! - Max

Ahoran reclamenle - Napolincin

Max y Mike se van a la guardia de Verwofene,

Mientras verwofene

No puede ser, como podrían perder, es el vigente Campeon del mundo - Zundagaf

Jefe, hemos descibierto de algo, Mike no es una raza Italiana es un pastor suizo, y viene de Suiza - Ritter

Ja, de seguro no sabe de esto pero que inepto - Zundagaf

Oye Zunda, apuesta es apuesta, gano Italia, rindete - Mike

No, no, porque no eres de Italia, eres un pastor Suizo, de Suiza, jajajajaja solo mire aqui - Zundagaf

Mike va a la computadora y ve

Es sierto, no soy italiano, soy suizo - Mike

Jajajajajajaja - Zundagaf

Bueno Mike, sabes que eres de Suiza - Max

Pero, la CAPOL somos de Italia, mi jefe Napolincin es Italiano, ahora rindete - Mike

O si no que? - Zundagaf

O si no, haaaa, - Mike y buscando una amenaza

Tus robots morirán antes de ser usados - Max en la computadora junto con el chip de Gusanito

No, no se inserta esa cosa - Zundagaf

Entonces, ¿qué te parece? - Mike

No, - Zundagaf

muy bien, como tu digas - Max

Y le inseto el chip, pero no le hiso nada

Jajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj, creo que son idiotas, ese chip fue intercambiado a tu hijo, en la fiesta - Zundagaf

¿Qué? - Max

No, no puede ser - Mike

Han hecho el ridículo, jajajajajajajajajajajaja - Zundagaf

Ahora es mi turno - Zundagaf serio

luego salen Otto, Ritter, Victor con miniguns

miniguns Vamonooooooossss! - Max

Mientras Max y Mike hullen de los que disparan

No dejen que se escapen! - Zundagaf

luego mpieza Una persecución con una musica de persecucion, Corren y Saltan Encima de los tejados de la casa de San Remo, corriendo encima de los tejados

es aquí - Max

luego, saltan Hasta la calle Principal, por Donde Siguen corriendo de Mientras que Otto y Riter Los Siguen con electrocutadores luego en Otra Bajada, entrada a un callejón y vajan por el tejado de la casa de San Remo, como protección de satélites de cable y luego, llegan a la costa mediterránea .

cuidado - Max, Mike revasa el satelite de television, pero Otto se choca con uno, mientras abajo un señor estaba viendo un partido cuando perdio la senal

que?, que paso con la senal, noooo!, ni siquiera se, si Brasil gano! - Sujeto

mientras arriba, Max y Mike saltan en los tejados de las casa coloridas de San Remo, que cada uno va para abajo, mientras sujetan con unos cables de telfono y Victor tropieza por un acuaducto

maldicion! - Victor

luego, Max y Mike llegan al borde del mar mediterráneo y no encuentran otro camino, porque estan rodeados por la Verwofene

hay que saltar! - Mike luego Max y Mike se lanzan al agua en un bote que estaba estacionado, mientras la Verwofene lo sigue,

rapido, que no se escapen! - Otto

saltemos a ese bote! - Riter

vamos, vamos, vamos! - Mike

y justo a tiempo, Mike enciende el bote y arrancan, mientras a la vez Otto, Riter y Victor se lanzan pero caen al agua

waaaaaaaaaaaa! - Otto, Riter y Victor y caen al agua, mientras se graban el bote de Mike y Max hullendo, mientras en el bote

Max Casi hibamos a perderlo todo - Mike

Ahora que hacemos, Zundagaf no ha emitido y ese microchip fallo - Max

No te preocupes todos dependemos entre nosotros, ahora para poder luchar contra ellos también debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros mismos, ya sabes Max, me salvado anoche - Mike

De que te refieres? - Max

Si, todos debemos ayudar unos a otros, sabes que te debo una - Mike

Mike, no es necesario - Max

no, te preocupes es facil, algun dia te salvare el trasero y entonces queras agradecerme - Mike

Jajajajajajaajajaja - Max y Mike

Si, creo que tienes razón - Max

Bueno, ahora Tenemos que regresar a nuestra guía, exactamente en 70 metros de la costa - Mike

Muy bien - Max

y el barco se va y la cámara comienza a pasar lento hasta que se detiene

Luego aparecen Max y Mike en la CAPOL

Que, no pudo, eres un pastor suizo - Napolincin

Si, no sabia que era de suiza, lo siento jefe, no sabia de donde soy - Mike

diablos, desde ahora, prohibire las estupidas apuestas, de seguro que lo descubrio para no cumplir con su apuesta, pero que tramposo - Napolincin

Pero si es mejor dejar las apuestas o juegos de niños y vamos a nuestro trabajo serio, vamos a espiarlos, descubriremos en donde se guardan esos microchips de Zundagaf - Napolincin

Ya en la noche con la cancion de espionaje

Muy bien, duke estas en el pasillo? - Napolincin

Si, jefe lo estoy - Duke

Mike donde estas? - Napolincin

Es el puerto - Mike

Franklin estas en el sotano? - Napolincin

Afirmativo jefe estoy ahi - Mike

Gidget, estas en el ático? - Napolincin

Si, estoy en el atico - Gidget

Trevorlio donde estas? - Napolincin

Estoy en un armario viejo - Trevorlio

Tio donde estas? - Napolincin

En una bodega, pero me parece sospechoso, - Max

Luego, Max ve y ve a los personajes en una reunión, Max esconde la cabeza rápidamente

Jefe, no puedo entrar, estan los enemigos - Max

Muy bien, solo tomes una foto - Napolincin

Luego Max toma una foto, pero venta un sonido fuerte, y Max se va

Mejor me largo de aqui - max

Jefe escuchó un sonido extraño - Otto

Si, alguien tomo una fotografía o algo asi - Ritter

Sera mejor ir a ver - Zundagaf

Zundagaf ve que Max este hullendo

Otra vez la CAPOL, estoy arto, que Max no nos dejó con nuestros planos, - Zundagaf

Que va hacer jefe? - Otto

Voy a reclutar a mi primo francés Le Max, - Zundagaf

Para descubrir los secretos de la CAPOL, de Max y encontrar problemas relacionados con su reputación jajajaja, se arrepentirán - Zundagaf

Luego en el escondite de la capital

Muy bien, ¿tienen algo? - Tom

Luego Max le entrega la camara

Dejame ver esa foto - Tom

Tom ve la cámara

Bueno, antes de ver el partido.

Luego abre la puerta por donde no hay luz, solo personal autorizado en un lugar escondido, mientras que Ken entra a la casa

Hola Tom, ya estas listo para el partido, ¿Tom?, ¿Tom? - Ken

Que extraño, no esta en casa, y menos que esta en el cuarto de las fotografías, bueno, supongo que tendre que esperar - Ken

Mientras la CAPOL

Creo que Ken lo espera, pero donde estara? - Napolincin

Escuchen salio tom del cuarto de investigacion - duque

Luego Tom sale del cuarto de fotografías dejando a Axel limpiar la fotografía

Si no me equivoco en 2 horas estara lista, tiempo para el partido - Tom

Oye, Tom donde estabas? - Ken

Estaba en el cuarto de las fotografías, una imagen sospechosa de Verwofene - Tom

Se limpiara en 2 horas - Ken

Bueno veamos el partido de los octavos de final - Tom

Es, Italia contra España - Ken

Estamos en este encuentro entre España e Italia, nuestro país debe pasar a cuartos de final - Narrador

Luego despues del partido

Siiiii, ganamos, pasamos a cuartos, cuartos - Tom y Ken

Jajajaja, oye regreso en un rato - Ken

Esta bien, cuidate - Tom

Ahora, las fotos - Tom

Luego Tom tiene una foto y descubre que hay una caja fuerte

Ese objeto de ahi es la caja fuerte, el seguro que debe obtener microchips para dar vida a los aparatos electrodomésticos - Tom

Pero, como podran abrir, buscare una manera - Tom

Luego habla con Ken

Si, es una caja fuerte - Ken

¿Pero como podremos saber como se abre? - Tom

Porque no nos infiltramos en ese problema? - Ken

Si, seria una buena idea, pero son de animal a animal, ellos no tienen un humano que recibe ordenes, solo son animales independientemente - Tom

Deberian a ver como es el sistema de seguridad - Tom

luego aparecen la CAPOL entrando al techo de la bodega por donde esta la caja fuerte

Muy bien, veamos que seguridad es? - Napolincin

¿Qué? - Napolincin

No puede ser, es una huella, - Napolincin

Creo que solo de Zundagaf, lo puede desbloquear - Max

Bueno al menos sabemos como es - Duke

si, vamonos - napolincin

Alto miren que estan haciendo - max

Todos los chips son colocados en algunos aparatos electrodomésticos y empezando a cobrar vida, y otros cuartos también hacen lo mismo

De eso les estaba hablando, Zundagaf, usa eso chips para despertar a los aparatos electrodomésticos - Napolincin

Que mutacion - Duke

Sera mejor salir de aqui, pueda descubirnos - Gidget

Tienes razón, vamonos - Max

Luego todos se van sigilosamente, pero Max es secuestrado por Otto y Ritter

Muy bien ya sabes primo - Zundagaf

Gui, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré - Le Max

Luego, Max se llevó hasta una prisión

Callate, ahora seras nuestro prisionero - Otto

Que quieren - max

Nada - Otto

ajajajajaja - Otto y Ritter y encierran a Max

Bueno te dejamos aqui - Otto

Adios - Ritter

Luego Zundagaf recibe una llamada de Axelwel

Muy bien, Axelwel, todo esto de acuerdo con el plan, pero no hubo ningún problema y era Max, pero ya nos encargamos de, jajajajajaja - Zundagaf

Excelente, pronto el mundo está en nuestras manos, vamos a exterminar a los humanos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en poner los chips? - Axelwel

Si no me equivoco tardaremos en 4 meses, en colocarlos - Zundagaf

4 meses?!, Adelanten la produccion, entre mas rapido mas jugosa sera our venganza - Axelwel

Y cuando sera nuestra fecha? - Zundagaf

Jajajaja, planeado en el día de la final de la copa del mundo. 15 de Julio - Axelwel

¿Qué? Pero estamos atrasados, que son para adelantar la producción - Zundagaf

Liberar a los perros, las perreras, encierren a cualquier mascota que se encuentre solo, o callejero, que trabaje para nosotros, así, podríamos adelantar la producción - Axelwel

Es, una idea ingeniosa, jajajajaja, muchas gracias jefe - Zundagaf

En la sala principal

Ok Axelwel nos dio una fecha y es 15 de julio, cuando termine la copa del mundo, los aparatos electrodomésticos deben haber destruido la humanidad, pero para adelantar esto, debemos secuestrar animales de perreras, publicar o callejeros cualquier tipo de mascota - Zundagaf

Muu bien jefe, nos encargaremos de ellos - Otto

Luego, Los Verwofene, hámsters secuentran, ratones, pajaros, gatos, perros de perrera, callerjeros o solitario, entre otros animales.

Luego se reúnen en la sala central

De acuerdo. Todos ustedes, no teman, solo haran unos favores para mi - Zundagaf

Ahora trabajan para mi - Zundagaf

Mi primera orden es robar aparatos eléctricos para colocar el chip, luego devolverlos y seguir hasta que todos los tengan- Zundagaf

Jajajaja, que esperan trabajen! - Zundagaf

Luego todos, van trabajando colocando chips, robando aparatos electrodomesticos y regresando

Mientras tanto en la CAPOL, Napolincin busca una manera de destruir los chips,

¿Y si no podemos abrir, y estamos colocando los chips, como los destruieromos? - Napolincin

Bueno, tengo que microchips son controlados por una computadora central, en esa computadora hay un chip con un virus para insertar y hacer clic en un pantallazo azul y los chips no funcionarán y caerán - Duke

Es una buena idea, gracias Duke, muy bien, ¿dónde sacarás un chip con virus? - Napolincin

Jejejeje ya se como iniciar - Le Max

Oye, Napolincin, estas missiones son muy fracasadas, no crees que tu no planeas bien? - Le está pasando por Max

Que? No, tio, porque dices eso? - Napolincin

Pero, hemos fracasado 2 veces seguidas, no crees que estas empezando a pasarte? - Le Max

Sabes, tiene una razón, no hemos logrado con las dos misiones - Trevorlio Que?, dices que soy un mal lider? - Napolincin

No - Mike

Si, deberíamos rendirnos, saber, esta misión fue dificil, es aun peor, como peor que la RARS en 2016 - Le Max

Que? Pero no hay expertos en ser agentes, ni súper espías, ni novios ni podimos derrotarlos - Duke

Si, pero no ahora, no son solo tontos, ni tampoco han contado, ni nuestro mejor hermano? - Le max

Sabes tio, no se porque dijistes eso, pero entiendo tu fracaso. - Napolincin si, el ya tiene ... - Trevorlio es interumpido por le max

Pero, los demas no, asi que, si eres rindete, retirado de la CAPOL y largate de San Remo - Napolincin

Como quieras - el max

Espera, max - Mike

Que pasa hermano, todos lo que necesitas, eres el hermano de un líder de la capital en Nueva York - Mike

Asi, y tu, tu, intentando a mi chica - Le max

Que? - Mike

Que? - Gidget

Max, vas a seguir con eso? - Gidget

Si, hasta la muerte, se que, no lo dices por miedo, eh? - le Max

Que?, - Mike

Oye Max, no acuses de nuestro hermano, - Franklin

pero el y ella son novios pero a escondidas, eh, pero que bonito, esto es insignificante - Le max

Que? - Mike

Max, que te ha pasado? - Gidget

Nada, estoy bien, solo pongo justicia - le max

Pero no inventes eso - Mike

son tus celos - Gidget

Que, celos, jajajajaja eso es imposible, ni siquiera conosco que es un celo - le max A con razon - Mike

Callate, ¿quieres - le max

Max, en serio deja decir tonterias - Gidget

tu, no eres mi madre - le Max

tu no me puedes callarme - Gidget

claro que si - le Max

no, y deja de fastidiarnos - Gidget

bien, ya escuche lo suficiente de ti de una vez por todas solo dejame en paz - le max Quiere decir que terminamos? - Gidget

Si - le max

Bueno, creí haberte conocido mejor - Gidget

Adiosito, nadie me necesita - le Max

Max, que has comido? - Duke

Nada, y sabes, nunca me agradabas, desde que te conoces, sin avisar, la próxima vez que vengas a invadirme mi espacio, mi comida, mi casa!, Haslo con invitación - Le max

Muy bien, asi sera - Duke enojado

Max, largate - Napolincin

Si, nadie quiere ver tu presencia! - Duke largate! - Mike

bien me voy, - le máx.

le max se da la vuelta y se va y se ve Como se va Hasta alejandose, Pero Mas Lejos Cuando No Se Puede ver

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - el Max

luego se comunica con Zundagaf

Z, ya Hise tus ordenes, ese Max no sabra que paso, jajajajajaja - Le Max

bien hecho, primo. Eres de gran ayuda - Zundagaf

Regresa - Zundagaf

luego Zundagaf corta la llamada pero la cámara se graba en la guarida de Verwofene

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, sin ese Max, la CAPOL esta perdida, jajajajajajajajaja, ahora usenlo como esclavo, y que trabaje! - Zundagaf

luego, otto y Riter, lo liberan, pero al poner las cadenas, max golpea a todo y empuja a ritter

aaaaaaaaaaaa!, - otto

Ooooooohh! - Ritter

cuidado! - otto

No, no, no, no, abre la puerta, abrenla! - Riter

Y se estrellan

Figate por donde vas, me han goleado - otto

Se escapa! - Riter

Y baja una palanca donde se escucha una alarma

Diablos, debo escapar! - Máx.

la puerta se cierra y Max corre, hasta que por un pelo logra escapar completo, mientras adentro

Que? - Otto

Otto y riter, piden que se habra la puerta y golean la puerta,

abran la puerta, se escapo, queremos que lo abran! - Otto y Ritter

mientras que afuera

Jajajajajaja, mas bien dicho ellos deben trabajar para Z - Max

luego, max, corre hasta llegar a la guardia de la CAPOL en la CAPOL

Esperen que ? - Max

Y ve la casa de tom cerrada las puertas y ventanas

No, no, no, no, ¿qué paso aquí? - Max

y preocupado no encuentra una entrada

no, no, no, no, que pasa. ?! - Max

Y ve las otras ventanas cerradas

Diablos, abran la puerta! - Max

Mientras tengas el tejado una chimenea

La chimenea, creo que aún no tengo - Max

Hasta llegar a un acuaducto, y luego, sube y termina en el tejado

Luego, Max va a la chimenea y ve que no está en uso

Si, no está en uso - Max

Y luego, deja el gancho en el borde de la chimenea y Baja como alpinista. Mientras tanto

No, porque Max Renuncio, el era mi tío, y la CAPOL, somo una familia y el era un integrante de una familia - Napolincin triste

Porque, Max Piensa Mal De Mi, No Sabes Que Ya No Estoy Disponible - Mike

Si, pero creo que dominan los celos - Trevorlio

Max ¿Qué es lo que te paso? - Gidget

No, no puedo creer que una sorpresa mala, talvez porque vine sin aviso? - Duke

and luego, se escuha un sonido en la chimenea, y cae el carbono

Qué es eso? - Napolincin

Alguien entra por la chimenea - Duke

Siiiii, espero que mar Santa Claus, le pedi una pistola de agua - Napolincin

Esperen, santa claus en julio? - Napolincin

estamos en verano - Mike

Y luego, cae Max y esta con carbón

Max! - Todos

esperen que? - Mike

Y lo ignora, Napolincin, tambien y luego Gidget tambien, luego Franklin y Trevorlio se unen.

Miren como me veo, soy negro! - Max

Padre, estas bien? - Gusanito

si, hijo, gracias - Max

No te preocupes, con jabon estaras bien - Guanito

Oigan, porque todo esta cerrado, por que sigo, estoy secuestrando a todos uno por uno, yo fui secuestrado - Max

Oigan, porque no me escuchan - Max

Ya sabes, renunciantes - Napolincin

¿Sigue con el mal entendido - Mike

Hasta rompistes con tu novia - Franklin

Que?, Oigan, no creo que todo ese paso? - Max

he sido secuestrado - Max Como lo compruebas? - Napolincin

Veran, cuando estabamos hullendo, me tomaron a mi, y vi a alguien identico a mi, por suerte el identificador pudo identificarlo - Max luego

saca un identificador y Napolinicin ve el nombre

Le Max Renie, sicario y secuestrador frances, primo de Zundagaf - Napolincin leendo

¿Qué? - Napolincin

Si, hasta que me encerraron en la carcel - Max

No, lo creo, aunque no lo haya dicho, para identificar a alguien y discriminar - Mike

¿Qué?, Mike, pero yo no pelear por eso, de nuevo, saber que Eso está en el olvido, en el pasado - Max

Si y tu amigo, dijiste que el video a propósito de tu vida - Duke

Que?, Pero, eso no me importa, siempre que recibo, quien venga, aunque esté o no este preocupado por mis problemas - Max

Si, y termina con migo, porque tenemos un amor en secreto - Gidget

Que, pero esa es una tontería, Mike avisarla, eres un pastor Suizo de clase alta, que deberías hablar con respeto a una dama de clase alta - Max

Creo, que tiene razón, Max - Trevorlio luego

Todos los usuarios de un ordenador donde Trevorlio identificó el

Le Max, fue ordenado por Zundagaf, y ahora estan felicitandolo. Por suerte pude hackearlo, pero lamentablemente no pude conseguir tanta información, pero este audio será suficiente - Trevorlio

luego pone a reproducir el audio

Z, sus palabras, Max no sabra lo que espera, su reputacion, su relacion y su vida, esto tambien arruinara en la CAPOL - Le Max en el audio

no, Puede Ser - Mike

Fuimos timados, por un frances! - Napolincin

Lo ven - Max

Sabes Max te debo una disculpa - Mike

No, sabiamos que era el le max - Duke

No, te preocupes, la Verwofene, no podemos engañar pero no por mucho tiempo, - Max

Entonces significa que - Gidget

Saben, Todos los que crean en otros idiotas que se pasan por mi, pueden haber millas de clones mios, hasta por universos paralelos, pero nadie se compara por mi, Mike ya sabemos lo que intentamos hacer, y eso, fue bueno para tu parte, eres un Perro elegante, un caballero, un duque, nunca he estado una visita, pero siempre estaba listo, siempre aceptar las bienvenidas, y recibirlos - Max

Gid, yo nunca dije eso, eso fue algo que nunca yo lo liebre, Gid, tu eres unica para mi - Max

Al ver esto, Gidget se puso feliz y dejó una lagrima de felicidad,

Sobrino, no se to que tonterías te dijo, pero si es fracasar misiones, pues, estoy hecho para las misiones, cuando me gustó, yo, y tus hermanos y mi heramano, derrotamos a los RARS, no sabiamos nada de espionaje, pero Lo pudimos derrotalo, talvez estoy hecho para liderar un negocio de controladores y otras cosas, y una asociación de espionaje, pero la Verwofene, no se quedara asi, me vengare de le - Max

Vengaremos de el - Todo

Que palabras, mas conmovedoras - Napolincin apunto de llorar

Pero no, llorar es de bebes, como sea Max, siguies con nosotros? - Napolincin

Pateemos esos traseros alemanes - Max

Excelente, hemos planeado sobre una forma de destruir esos chips y está usando, un microchip que produce un pantallazo azul y la computadora y todo lo que hay que hacer - Napolincin

Alto, alto, ahora lo reintento Tengo un tio, que crea chips dañinos, si señor es el inspector Arthur Rossi - Trevorlio

Que?, Rossi, de nuevo? - Max

Max, lo conoces? - Gidget

Si, y Duke también trabajamos en una misión en navidad del 2016, pero no nos pago - Max

Si, estaba retrasado y tenia que venir rapido aquí - Trevorlio

Como sea, puede crear, esos chips, pero hay una condición que tenemos para dar un cambio - Trevorlio

Si, alguna idea para dar algo a cambio - Napolincin

Ya se, porque no le damos un almuerzo - Max

Puede ser una gran idea, no hay nada mejor que una casa de otra persona, pero que gran idea - Napolincin

Pero tendre que hacerlo yo solo, para poder convencerlo mas - Max

Es una idea grandiosa - Gidget

Si, asi, no tendra ningun problema - Max

Muy Trevorlio llama a tu tio, que le invitamos a un almuerzo a cambio de un chip con virus - Napolincin

Muy bien - Trevorlio

Tio, Preparate - Napolincin

Y luego, ve Napolincin un liquido

Agua, creo que es soda, pero tengo sed - Napolincin

Luego, Napolincin se lo toma, y luego empieza a sentir mareos

Aaaaa, tengo dolor de cabeza, creo, que, no, puede ser, creo que voy a... - Napolincin

no completo las palabras porque se desmayo

Sobrino, Napolincin, depierta! - Max

O, no, Arthur debe estar ya - Duke

Ya se, Padre, yo me lo encargo, llamare a los demas, y lo atenderemos, tu debes atender a Arthur - Gusanito

Si, confia en nosotros - Duke

Esta bien, llevenlo, y curenlo - Max

Luego se lo llevan y cierran la puerta

Espero que este bien - Max

Ya das despues en la semifinal Max prepara un asado al horno y Arthur llega y toca la puertilla y Max abre

Bueno aqui estoy kuwani apesar de tus señas - Arthur

Inspector Arthur, esta preparado para un almierzo inolvidable - Max

Ñaaa - Arthur

Luego Arthur espera, y pone una botella de bebida en una cubeta de hielo mientras que Max va a la cocina y se sorprende por el asado quemandose

Bolainas! - Max

Mi asado se aruino - Max

Luego ve a la ventana en un restaurante de McDonald's

Pero que tal si, comprare comida hecha y dijera que yo la prepare - Max

Mujojojooo, eres un diablillo Max - Max

Luego Arthur entra y ve

Luego sale un cuadro con toda la estupidez de Max y Arthur en diciembre de 2016

Primero sale un letrero donde dice

Jack Kuwani y el inspector Arthur Rossi - Narrador

Luego sale un cuadro de que Ilay, Napoleón, Napoleón falso, Max y Duke explotan una casa y esa era el baño de Arthur y Arthur andentro, el otro estaba cubriendo un Arthur con nueve y formando un muñeco de nieve otro cuando Napoleón le da una sopa a Arthur lo prueba y escupe, mientras que Napoleón falso lo sopla y cae el agua caliente a la cara de Arturo, Ilay, Max, Duke y los dos Napoleones se reian de el, y el ultimo cuando arthur pregunta a Max donde estan los demas y max

Responde a la pregunta de que está dentro de una ventana

Kuwaniiiii! - Arthur

Inspector estaba, estirado las pantorrillas en la puerta, ejercicios isométricos, quiere intentarlo? - Max

Porque sale humo de su horno Kuwani - Arthur

A, a, eso no es humo, es vapor, vapor de las almejas al vapor, que preparo, mmmm, almejas - Max

Luego Arthur se va

Giu - Max

Max se va por la puerta y se va un McDonald's, luego Max regresa

Bien inspector, listo para unas deliciosas hamburguesas? - Max

No dijo que cenariamos almejas al vapor? - Arthur

No, no, dije Hamburguejas al vapor, así le dije a las hamburguesas - Max

Les dice hamburgejas eh? - Arthur

Si, es termino regional - Max

A, de que region? - Arthur

Aa, sur de Nueva York - Max

A, si, yo soy de Brooklyn y James o el termino de hamburgejas al vapor - Arthur

No, no, en Brooklyn es el término de Manhattan - Max

Ya veo - Arthur

No sé son muy similares a las hamburguesas McDonald's - Arthur

Ojojo, no, no, son hamburguesas Kuwani, una vieja receta familiar - Max

De Hamburguejas al vapor - Arthur

Si, - max

Si, le dice al vapor apesar que se hacen en parilla - Arthur

A, sabe heno, heno, una cosa que yo, yo, intento, decir, - Max disculpenme un momento - Max

si claro arthur

Max entra a la cocina con fuego y venta

Aaaaaa, haaaa, bueno fue muy agradable, maravilloso, estoy exsausto - Max

Si, mejor me voy aaa, que es ese resplandor? - Arthur al fuego en la cocina

Aurora boreal - max

Aaa? ¿Aurora boreal? - Arthur

¿En esta epoca del año? ¿A esta hora del día? ¿En esta parte del mundo? - Arthur

Si max

Puedl Verlo - Arthur

Max piensa pero dice

No - max

Luego Max y Arthur salen

Maxi, se esta quemando la casa! - Sra. Kuwani

No, mamá, son las luces del norte! - Max

Bien Kuwani es un Jack Russell Terier muy extraño, perp debo decir que hace muy buenas hamburgejas - Arthur

Arthur se va, pero se detiene y da la vuelta por el grito de mamá de Kuwani, mientras que Max se pone en tranquilidad y Arthur se va

¡Auxilio! ¡Socorrooo! - Sra. Kuwani

Max entra a la casa luego de controlar cob el fuego

Lo tienes - max

Si no tienes nada que ver con tu comida, no sé lo que haces, hambrunas al vapor una comida única - Trevorlio

Tio, tienes una misión importante para nosotros, cumpliremos tu venganza con Lee Max, te infiltraras y te pasaras por el -Napolincin

Mañana antes de activar los robos, se reunirá cerca del monumento en Caduti, no hay planeación y razón para planear todo esto - Napolincin

Entonces preparate - Mike

Luego Max se preparará pasando por el Frances Sicario Le Max, en la mañana cambiando de traje mientras empieza una musica de accion Estoy listo - Max

Max, ten cuidado - Gidget

Estare bien, - Max

Luego en un bar de ricos, en el monumento ai Caduti y empieza una música de espionaje

Jajajajaja, hoy es el gran dia, el dia en que cumpliermos nuestra veganza - Zundagaf

Hey, primo llegaste - Zundagaf

si, digo, Gui, llege a tiempo - Max intendando hacer acento frances

No te iras a Francia, hasta cuando hayas visto los humanos - Zundagaf

Victor, llegastes - Zundagaf

Vamos, quiero ver a los humanos morir - Victor

asi es, ya lo veremos, nosotros somos los que fuimos desechados por los humanos, los que no hemos olvidado, los que no hemos visto, los que hemos visto, los crudos, pero esto a todo terminara - Axelwel

Hoy, ellos moriran, sentiran lo que hemos sentido cuando fuimos desechados - Axelwel

Mientras Axelwel habla, Max coloca el chip en la computadora central, mientras todos estamos felices y alegres hasta que

Alto, primo que haces -Zundagaf

Luego lo descubren que es Max

Un momento, es Max matenlo! - Zundagaf

Empieza una musica de acción pura

que, que pasa, ahi - Axelwel

Luego se empieza a escuchar la voz original

Que, Axel? - Max

Aaa, que, diablos, corten la señal - Axelwel terminando su señal, mientras empieza a tiroteo, Max hulle pero lo sigen hasta que

Alto, -Zundagaf

Mejor activenlos robos ya! - Zundagaf

Axelwel se presenta, y es Axel, y activa el boton

Si, Max me descubrio, los demas no - Axelwel

Luego los aparatos se ubican en la casa de San Remo,

Y empezaron a exterminar a los humanos, los humanos gritan y hullen

Mientras Max se encuentra con la CAPOL

Que paso - Napolincin

Hay problemas, tenemos que atacar - Max

No se preocupen, no estan solos - Ilay

Hermano, - Max

No sólo nosotros estamos - Napoleón

Luego, en un país de mascotas, países como China, Inglaterra, Francia, España, Rusia, Alemania, Portugal, México, Japón y Australia y los principales integrantes de la CAPOL

Muy bien, todos - Max

Ataquen! - Ilay

Todos los dispositivos de ataque de todos los países, Intentando el tema de las máquinas, pero los aparatos eléctricos, se defienden y todos atacan, hasta que Max atrapa a Zundagaf y lo amenaza

Muy bien, Zundagaf, no me recuerdas tengo una bomba, ¿quieres que te diga tu verdadera identidad de Rusia - Max

Y se activa la bomba con 3 minutos

Jajajajajaja, esa historia no es mia, solo soy un trabajador del gran jefe, pero mire tu bomba se activo - Zundagaf

Compruebalo - Max

Desactivar - Zundagaf

Y paso a 2 minutos

Aa, - Max

Ves, no soy yo, ni es mi historia - Zundagaf

Luego Max, piensa y sabe que Axelel es el lider

Muy bien, amigos arrestenlo - Max

Muy bien, quedo bajo arresto por la CAPOL Zundagaf - Napolincin

Luego Max va de regreso al bar de ricos cerca del monumento Ai Caduti

Alto, Max a donde vas? - Mike

Voy a encangarme de alguien, siganme - Max

Luego, en la capilla de los ricos, cerca del monumento Ai Caduti

Luego Max entra

Oye Axel - Max

Axel? - Napolincin

Tu eras el líder de la Verdad y todo esto - Max

Si, todo está contra mi venganza, los humanos, los crueles y nos desechan o rechazan, - Axelwel

Pero Axel, eras de los nuestros - Napolincin

Lo siento, soy tu socio, pero desde que me encontré con la Verwofene, siempre cumplire con mi vengaza, y ustedes no me envitaran - Axelwel

De seguro. Que profesor Z, yo conto su historia que en realidad es tuya, y tu mismo colocastes esa bomba que ahora esta activa - Max

Desactiva esta bomba o ambos moriremos - Max

Max, no - Gidget

No, hermano, eso es una locura - Ilay

No, no, se de que hablas - Axelwel

Vamos, desactivela o nos desapareceremos de la fas de la tierra - Max

Y la bomba tiene 30 segundos.

Tu, eres Zajov, la mascota de Vladimir Putin, y no fuiste remplazado por un pollo llamado Arkano, tuviste celos, y no pudistes controlarlos - Max

Termina esto pacifiamente, o use la fuerza - Max

Solo quedan 5 segundos - Max

Todos sus amigos están preocupados por la idea de Max.

Alto, alto esta bien, bomba desactivate! - Axelwel

Bomba desactivada que tenga un buen dia Sr. Miles Axelwel - bomba

Arrestenlo - Max

Mientras tanto, coloca el microchip en la computadora central y todos los robots, pierden la vida y se mueren mientras que los humanos y los animales están felices por lo que todo ha terminado

Max, Que gran idea - Ilay

Aveces debes atreverte - Max

Max, Max, crei que hibas a morir - Gidget abrasandolo

No, solo es una trampa que le prepare, Axelwel, no aceptó que es el líder de la Verwofene, solo con esto es la única forma - Max

Si, la paz llego en San Remo - Duke

Luego, se pasa de una imagen a otra donde estan todos reunidos para despedirse Fue un gusto, trabajar con todos ustedes, - Mike

No te preocupes Napoleon, si me necesitas estare a tus ordenes - Mike

Mike? - Sarah

Sarah? - Mike

Mike?! - Sarah

Sarah?! - Mike

Mike, cuanto tiempo sin verte - Sarah

yo te extrañaba, tengo una buena noticia, derrotamos a la Verwofene, significa que - Mike

podemos irnos a nuestra luna de miel - Sarah y se graba a todos sorprendidos porque Sarah dijo eso

asi, es, nos iremos a Francia - Mike

Alto, Harrison - Napolincin y Mike se detiene

Quiero, darte esto - Napolincin

Y luego, le da una medalla de cumplimiento de la mission Felicidades Mike Harrison, contigo hemos derrotado a la Verwofene - Napolincin

No, no solo fui yo, tambien Max nos dio de ayuda - Mike

Saben, todos hemos ayudado, si nos estariamos juntos, esta humanidad se terminaria, y nuestras vidas cambiarían - Max

Si, todos hemos unido y juntos derrotamos a Verwofene - Franklin

Felicidades a todos, pero antes de ir les dare sus medallas - Napolincin

Mike, cuidate - Napolincin

No, te preocupes, si hay una mision solo llamame, estare en Niza, viviendo feliz con mi esposa - Mike

Vamonos cariño, tenemos muchos planes que hacer - Mike

Mike, siempre ha tenido novia - Max

Ah, miren ahi, Mike regresa con su novia y aun no tenemos novia - Franklin

Yo, ya estoy envejeciendo - Trevorlio

Trevorlio y Franklin, tomen sus medallas - Napolincin

Wow, sobrino, de donde conseguistes medallas, tan pronto - Max

James lo tenia, y que sabia que ganariamos porque asi dice el gui ... digo, digo,  
porque los protagonistas ganan, si, asi es - Napolincin

Muchas gracias Napolinicin - Franklin

Fue un gusto, trabajar para usted mi señor - Trevorlio

Pero, si hay problemas, solo los llamare - Napolincin

Solo, una pregunta, Crees que ser zombi is normal? - Franklin

No se preocupe, si aprende algo indebido, le prestare la mente y luego, se convierta en normal, aunque solo dure unos minutos - Ilay

Si, y viendo todo lo de antes, quiero, quiero tener novia, novia, novia, novia. Novia ... - Napolincin es interumpido por el borrador de memorias Ilay le lanzo

Como este ejemplo - Ilay

O, que, paso, porque no soy zombi, solo recuerdo que derrotamos a Profesor Z - Napolincin

Pero, con el paso de Los tiemposse reducen los recuerdos - Ilay

Bueno, si esta bien - Franklin

Bueno, pero fue un gusto que nos ayuden - Napolincin.

Si, gracias. Franklin

Gracias. - Trevorlio

Adios, pronto.- Napolincin.

Ahora, Max, Duke, Gidget, Gusanito. Ilay, Napoleon y Napoleon Falso gracias por venir ayudarnos, si, no son de europa pero ... - Napolincin es interumpido por Ilay,

ahora el discurso - Ilay

Ah, si, ehhh ?, ya recorde, gracias, por su ayuda, y felicidades q todos - Napolincin

Y luego, le entrega Medallas, a Max, Duke, Gidan, Gusanito, Ilay, Napoleon y Napoleon Falso

Y ahora, mi propia medalla , Por ser un buen líder, y Dar ordenes de enviar a ustedes a Europa - Napolincin

Creo, Que tenemos que irnos, sobrino - Max

Si, hijo, cuidate aqui - Ilay

Gracias, a todos y cuidanse - Napolincin

Adios, fue un gusto servirle - todos

adios, no se preocupen, los visitare a Nueva York en Navidad! - Napolincin

Y luego, van con James para enviarlos en su avion, pero antes Max volvea a verlo, y le dice

Sobrino - Max

Que - Napolincin

Solo a nosotros nos tiene que dar medallas - Max

Y luego, Napolincin ve atras a muchos animales de todos los paises que ayudaron a derrotar a la Verwofene

Oooh, que, amigos, no tengo tantas medallas! - Napolincin

luego se va con James, Ken y Tom

Hemos logrado, la humanidad, se salvó - James

Oye, jefe, gracias por traerlos a Europa, juntos derrotamos a la Verwofene - Tom

Ah, no te preocupes, la CAPOL, no se distingue por continentes, somo uno, y todos somos los mismos - James

luego llegan Max, Duke, Gidget, Gusanito, Ilay, Napoleon y Napoleon Falso felicidades y todos, todos hemos terminado con la Verwofene - James

Y, que plan increible Max al usar tu bomba como amenaza a Axel - Ken

si, aunque no se debe a Axel, estubo con la Verwofene todo el tiempo y nos ha traicionado? - Tom

No, te preocupa Tom, aprendiendo una leccion en el hospital de terapias para animales - James

Si, tienes razon? - Tom

Bueno, tenemos que irnos, Ken, vamonos - James

A, James, esta bien, pero hoy es la final de la copa del mundo, y juega a Brasil e Italia - Ken

Ken, quiere estar ahi, apoyando a su país natal - Tom

Bueno, esta bien, puedes quedarte un día, pero mañana, ver en la guarida - James

Si, señor, no te preocupes, está bien - Ken

James usamos esta targeta para arreglar los daños - Tom

Un momento, deja de ver esa targeta - James

Y luego, ve que es la targeta de crédito de James

Aaaah, es mi targeta, Ese era mi dinero Tommy! - James

Jajajajaja, solo eran bromas - Tom

Si, casi olvidas tu targeta - Ken

Que? Oye, jaja jaja jaja ja, no puede ser, no tengo un acuerdo, muchas gracias chicos - James

No, te preocupes, el gobierno paga nuestros daños, por defensa - Tom

Buenol esta, bueno, bueno, es hora, de regresar a casa, cuidanse - James

Adios, james - Ken

gracias por la visita - Tom luego

, la imagen se funde mientras James y todas las mascotas se van.  
Mientras que en el apartamento de Kate

Ya recibiste alguna señal de ellos? - Agnes la madre de Kate

No, llevan más de un mes, perdidos, hemos puesto a Letreros con recompensas, pero no hay señales de ellos - Kate

Tarde o temprano tienen que venir - Scott el hermano de Kate

Luego tocan la puerta y Kate abre

Hola, en que puedo servirles? - Kate

es usted kate? - James

Si - Kate

Dulces sueños - James y le borra la memoria, al ver esto Scott y Agnes se quedaron paralizados viendo a James

Ustedes dos, no han visto nada - James y la borra la memoria

Asi no descubriran nuestro secreto - James

Bueno , Max y Duke, ya estás en su hogar - James

Muchas, gracias por ayudarnos, por segunda vez - James

Y no se olviden, Ilay y tus sobrinos estaran en Queens - James

luego James se va

Adios jefe - Max

y Duke Muchas gracias - Duke

A, por sierto, si quieren adoptar esta oruga, porque no hay problema, solo cuidenlo del - James

Ahora, si, tengo que hacer otra entrega

Y lo mismo con los dueños de Gidget

Hemos hecho de todo, e incluso hemos puesto una recompensa muy millonaria, pero porque nadie viene - Jack

Ella es como una hija, como un desaparecido, su vida corre peligro - Rouse

Tocan la puerta con un timbre

Ustede hijo Jack y Rouse? - James

Si, que le ofrecemos señor? - Jack

Dulces sueños, le borro la memoria a los dos

Muy bien, Gidget, ya está en tu casa, gracias por ayudarnos, sin duda eres muy valiente, creo que en una tercera pelicula saldras junto con Max y Duke. ahora debemos regresar, vamonos Ilay, Napoleon, y Napoleon Flaso - James

Ooo, que paso, no recuerdo nada, pero almenos esta Max y Duke con nostros - Kate

Que, paso, no recuerdo casi nada - Agnes

Yo tambien scott

Solo esta todo bien, bueno a la final del mundo Italia y Brasil - Kate

Mientras lo mismo con ellos

Que, extraño, no recuerdo que paso - Jack

Creo que nos demayamos, - Rouse

Lo bueno, es que estamos bien, ahora veremos la final del mundo, hasta que nosotros podemos ver - Jack

Mientras que en Italia

Este año Italia gana otra vez en Europa - Tom

Woooo, vamos Italia, - Ken

Todos los presonajes hasta las mascotas estan viendo el partido mientras que la Verwofene en una carcel estan viendo el partido

Bueno, almenos podemos ver el partido - Otto

Si, almenos - Axelwel

Rrrrrrrrrrr - Axelwel de furia.

Estamos en 86 minutos y no podremos ir a tiempo extra, si nos adelanta, toma el balon, Fabio lo tiene le pasa a Ciro, se acerca a la porteria, oh, oh, el tiroooo, gol, goooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! italia, italia, tiene el trofeooooo, gana este mundial, este es nuestro mundial! - Naradores felices

y todos los de la CAPOL gritan Goooool!

gooooooooooooooooolll! - Napolincin, Mike, Franklin, Trevolio, Arthur

tenemos el trofeo, tenemos el trofeo! - Tom y Ken saltando en el sillon con una copa falsa

Y todos los demas sobretodo los de CAPOL de Italia gritan el gol, y estamos felices que nos llevamos el premio pero en el 89 'se acerca Coutinio, se acerca el tiro gol, gooooooooooooooolll de Brasil, empate el marcador con 1 a 1, irán a tiempo extra - Narrador

Todos los demas dicen goooool, excepto los de CAPOL de Italia,

Nooooo, - Tom, Ken, Mike, Napolincin, Franklin, Trevorilio y Arthur

En el tiempo extra solo queda 1 minuto, si no hay tiempo extra en este partido que se repitió la última vez en estados unidos 94 'podra Italia vengarse de Brasil, con su derrota en penales, pero que esto no, es Neymar, ve sobre el balon, lo lleva adelato, el buffon, este, vamos a usarlo, vamos, viene Neymar, el tiro, gol, gooooooooooooooolll, brasil, brasil, trata de hexacampeon del mundo en el minuto 119! - Naradores

Todos están felices, que apoya a Brasil, mientras que los de Italia, se ponen a llorar

Nooooooo, porqueeee - Tom

Solo tenemos 4, 4, y otra vez gana brasil - Ken

Luego del partido

Brasil es el ganador de la copa del mundo - Kate

No puedo creerlo, volvio a perder Italia, otra vez, - Scott

Alto, y Max? - Kate

Luego ve en el tejado Max junto con Gidget, y lo mismo con los dueños de Gidget

Que esta haciendo - Jack

Dejala, eso es normal, - Rouse

Creo que si, el es ideal para ella, pero de quien pertenecera? - Jack

Oo, Max esta enamorado con ella - Kate

Creo, que deberian vivir juntos, - Kate

Mientras que Max y Gidget

Despues de estos ultimos años, fueron los mejores de mi vida, junto a ti, - Max

Si, fueron hermosos, estos últimos años - Gidget

Gidget, quieres casarte conmigo, y formar una familia, adoptando a nuestro hijo, Gusanito? - Max

Oh, Max, crei, que nunca llegaria este dia! - Gidget

Luego, se dan naricitas (beso en animal)

Tengo, padres, si, solo tengo un padre, también tengo mamá, siiiii, despues de 1 dia sin mis padres, ahh, los quiero abrasaaaar! - Gusanito y se va a abrazar a Max y Gidget

Ahora, seremos una familia - Gusanito

Claro que si hijo - Gidget

Ahora, lo somos - Max

Luego en la ventana Felicidades amigo, ahora eres un perro, literalmente - Duke

Hola, eres tu propetaria de ese Jack Russell Terier? - Jack

De Max, si, soy yo, - Kate

Nosotros somos los dueños de Gidget - Jack

Vaya, su perro, es ideal para nuestra pomerania, - Rouse

Si, quieren, pasen - Kate

Gracias - Jack y Rouse

Creo que empezaré una buena amistad - Rouse

Luego se aleja la cámara y se ve la imagen.

Luego, unos días después se encuentra con su banda mientras se escucha la música de fondo El mensaje de Grandmaster flash & furious

que pajaros, Max regresastes! - Peppi

Bienvenidos de regreso, amigo - Buddy

Dónde estabas colega? - Mel

Si, donde tiene estado?, te secuestraron, que hicieron con Duke y Gidget?- Chloe

no te preocupes ellos estan bien - Max

Porque no has visto, por mas de un mes, y ni siquiera en toda la pelicula sali yo, hasta ahora, exijo un cambio de tramas señores de Illumination Entertainment , - Snowball

hermanom hermano, relajate, ya saldras en la tercera pelicula - Rocco

que paso con tu relacion?, lo lograstes? - Norman

No se preocupe, estaba haciendo una misión en San Remo, Italia, que se contare acerquense - Max

luego Max empieza a contar qué paso en San Remo, mientras que empieza a fundir la imagen y empieza a encontrar las credenciales del final. Mientras se ve un cuadro, Dónde está Navidad en Nueva York, y Napolinicin llega junto con Tom

Feliz navidaaad! - Tom

Tom, llegastes, - James

Si, no me perdería la cena de Navidad y el año nuevo - Tom

Pues, vamos amigo - James

Luego en la CAPOL

Dejare que Napolincin salude a su padre and sus hermanos por sierto desde que tomo un mineral extraño, se ha vuelto zombi muy seguido Hijo, bienvenido! - Ilay

Weeeh, ej, eeeh, eeehe, egeee, gege, hegege, gegege, - Napolincin hablando como zombi

Aaaah, creo que el efecto fue tan importante como Ilay Ya se - Napoleon falso, y le borro la mememoria a Napolincin

ooo, que paso, Ilay! - Napolincin

Napolincin! - Ilay

Oigan, pero que haces en San Remo? - Napolincin

Ah, que, no estamos en San Remo, estamos en Nueva York - Ilay

Que ?, y como llege aqui? - Napolincin

Bueno, pues en el camino te lo explicamos, por ahora, vamos a visitar a tu familia y a tu familia - Ilay

por sierto, Ilay, mientras que el mundo se encuentra en la paz, empezé a dedicar a las pizzas, planeo crear un restaurante de pizzas y pasta - Napolincin

Wow !, es una gran idea, Napolincin - Ilay

¿Y ustedes, que decidieron hacer, mientras hay paz? - Napolincin

Bueno, yo quiero ser religióso, y demostraré la palabra de Dios a los demas animales - Napoleón falso

Y yo sigo vendiendo helados - Napoleón

Bueno, porque no voy a contar con mi tío, para la cena exquisita, espero, que me dejan cocinar - Napolincin

Jajajajajajajaja, si vamos - Ilay

Y luego, llegan al apartamento de Kate y donde se reúnen Ilay, Napoleon, Napoleon Falso, Max, Duke, Gidget, Gusanito y Napolinicin

Feliz navidad tio! - Napoleon, Napoleon falso y Napolinicin Sobrinos, bienvenidos - Max

Bienvenidos sobrinos! - Gidget

Hola, primos - Gusnito muy abrigado

Porque, esta abrigado? - Napoleón

Pues, me arrepenti, de no usar abrigo antes - Gusanito

Luego, ve lo que paso antes No, me preocupa, tengo el calor acostumbrado de Irak - Gusanito

Hijo, te advertimos, es peligroso ... - Max es interumpido porque gusanito al salir con una velocidad rápida

aaaaaaahaaaaaa, que friooooooooo! - Gusanito

Y luego, van al presente

Es por eso - Gusanito

Bueno, vamos a cenar, - Max

Muy bien, ¿dónde está Duke? - Napoleón

Estoy, aquí, y sabemos que, estoy aburriendo de mi vida actual, decidí, trabar de una semilla, para la tentación, digo. Digo, a construir destrucciones, - Duke

Buen pasatiempo - Napoleína

, aunque ahora estoy de vacaciones - Duke

Ilay, cuando tendre una novia, y unos hijos, quiero que sean 6, igual a mi ya ella - Napoleón

Mientras tanto, se escucha una parte de la acción de Medio loco en el coco de Crypess Hills

aaaaaaaa, se me olvido el borramemorias, aaaa, vamonos, por ese borramemorias, aaa! - Ilay

Por eso, odio, nueva york !, como es mi hermano y su familia, sobreviven a esta ciudad de locoooos! - Ilay

Y luego, se suben al camion de James y por error mueve la palanca de retroceder, mientras James, estaba comprando pirotecnia, se da cuenta de que el carro se va de retroceso y correlaciona con, en una colina

Alto, alto , alto, mi carro, que alguien me detenga mi carrroooooooo! - James

Y luego, finaliza los primeros creditos, y empieza a leer los demas creditos a rodar, mientras que al final del mensaje, sigla can can de de Check y you self de laura branigan y luego de los creditos termina con el logo de Illumination Entertainment, Columbia Pictures y Sony Television


End file.
